The Wolf and the Miko
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: AU. Koga is the Alpha of the Eastern wolf tribe. He has heard rumors of a great power that is guarding the Northern tribes while his own pack is slaughtered by the Birds of Paradise. He will find out what that power is and, one way or another, bring it back with him.(Fair warning. No Inuyasha, Ayame, or present day setting. Yes to Naraku, the Shikon jewel, and some characters. thx)
1. Chapter 1 The Faceless Priestess

Chapter 1

The Face-less Priestess

Lifting his nose towards the approaching wind, Koga breathed deep of the crisp, mountain air. The seasons were changing again. A slight lifting of the corner of his mouth answered the relief he felt at the clean scent. This was where a wolf belonged. Open and free to do as he pleased. Anything else just wasn't right. Too bad that wasn't how life usually went.

Shaking himself from his musing, the Ookami Alpha scanned the surrounding area with sharp blue eyes. These weren't his pack's forest so he had to remain on constant guard. His pack in the Eastern caves had been under attack from their enemy, the Birds of Paradise. This wasn't unheard of. The giant winged monsters had been in constant conflict with the wolf yokai for years. But, lately the attacks were becoming more frequent, the filthy beasts becoming too bold. As much as it rankled the Alpha, they needed help.

That was why Koga was heading deeper into the mountains, towards the caves of the pack's Northern brother tribe. Rumors had reached the Eastern caves of a great power that guarded the Northern packs. They hadn't had a death in seasons, despite still fighting against the Birds of Paradise.

At first, Koga had written it off as wishful thinking but the last attack on his tribe brothers had been the last straw. The disgusting bastards had attacked the main den as the pack slept. It was unacceptable. So, the Alpha had made up his mind. He'd go to the Northern caves and find out what this great power was. And, bring it back to his pack.

He knew the Northern tribe wouldn't want to be separated from their little secret so easily but that wasn't his problem. They were brother packs but that didn't mean they weren't also rivals. Besides, Koga's pack was the closest to the Bird's main nest. If he had this power, he could wipe them out for good. This was what drove him as he and the few hunters he brought with him crested over the final ridge of their territory.

"Maybe we should have asked Shiro for a talk," Ginta suggested as he huffed to catch his breath. "I mean, sneaking into the pack's territory just sounds like it's begging for a fight."

"Yeah, we might want to wait," Hakkaku added, holding his throbbing side.

Koga growled low as he rolled his eyes. It was the same the whole way there. These two just needed to keep quiet and back him up.

"You wanna go back, be my guest," the Alpha challenge with a sharp snort.

"We're not saying we want to give up, Koga," Ginta reasoned. "This just seems…..rash."

"We don't have the time to ask for permission," Koga replied, eyes looking for any movement in the thick tree line. "The pack won't survive that long."

The heavy prediction had both males sitting in heavy silence. They knew things were bad but was it really that bad? Koga was reserved when it came to pack problems, prefer to correct them himself if the issue was big enough. For everything else, Ginta and Hakkaku were there.

They'd actually been surprised to hear him order they join him in this risky mission but, they'd sworn their loyalty to the strong Alpha. They would follow him anywhere. If the pack's future was truly this much at risk, then this was worth it.

Nodding in agreement to each-other, the two hunters looked to their leader.

"What's the plan, Koga?" asked Hakkaku.

The assuredness in the hunter's voice had the Alpha's grin widen. "Once we get into the pack's territory, we watch and wait."

SSS

"Lady Kagome! Come look, come look!"

The high-pitched call of little voices caused the young priestess to smile under the wrappings about her face as she stood with her basket. Making her way towards the small group of Ookami- yokai pups, she glanced over the youngster's shoulder to see what he found.

"That's Shiso, right?" Banu asked eagerly as he pointed at the clustered leaves on the ground. "I found it for you."

Kagome gave the small wolf pup an affectionate pat on his head. The smooth, wide leaves would be good for a tea.

"Very good, Banu," she cheered. "You have a good eye."

The pup preened under her praise as the others grumbled and giggled. Kagome could only smile secretly in amusement as she carefully gathered the largest leaves for her basket.

"I thought I saw Ginko over that rock," called Akemi, not about to be outdone by her younger brother.

"You did not," Banu challenged.

"Did so," she countered with a warning growl.

"Once I gather these, why don't we all look?" suggested Kagome as she kept to her task, keeping her voice calm.

The suggestion seemed to placate the feisty pups as they started to play and explore about the clearing. Kagome shook her head in amusement. Yokai or human, children were all the same. She'd been a guest of the Northern wolf tribe for only a few years and it still amazed her how similar the pack was to the close-knit families of human villages. It was a pity the two worlds forced themselves away from each-other. But, perhaps it was for the best.

Originally, she'd wandered into the mountains, believing the life of a hermit was a better fit for her. There was no way **he** would look for her there. However, the pack had found her. Kagome had no delusions about why they allowed her to stay. She was powerful enough to be of use to them. Any other scenario, they would have eaten her on sight. But, the longer she remained with the wolf tribe, the more she got a rare glimpse into the good in them.

The Ookami weren't a gentle race. It just wasn't in their nature. They respected strength and loyalty. They were honest and had no tolerance for deceit. They protected whoever they deemed as pack with a fierce ferocity and they held to their word, completely.

That was part of the reason she decided to remain with the tribe. They could keep her safe. And, above all else, safety was what Kagome craved, not only for herself but those she resided with as well.

Kagome was more than willing to aid anyone in trouble, and the Ookami were indeed in great trouble, but if she helped them she needed their word on one thing. They couldn't attack human villages.

There weren't hardly any this deep in the mountains but Kagome wasn't about to help in the massacre of humans. It went against her nature. Either way, once the pack had a look at some of her abilities, they were willing to make the small sacrifice for the safety of all.

Funny, the paths that life took. Kagome never thought she'd ever be eager to be in the company of yokai, although she never held open animosity towards them. However, she'd known since childhood that yokai's first reaction to humans was usually destruction. But, being amongst yokai was safer. That was a truth Kagome learned the hard way. Yokai could take care of themselves and Ookami yokai took care of all they were responsible for.

"Lady Kagome, we want to help!"

And, that was the other reason she stayed. A handful of little ones raced over to join the already eager to explore group. The priestess rose to her feet with a soft chuckle. The Ookami pups were always a joy. However, before Kagome had a chance to answer, a pulse ran through her. It happened whenever something made contact with one of her barriers. A new yokai had entered the Ookami territory. This one was powerful but, was able to pass through the barrier. Did that mean it was another Ookami? Were they friend or rival?

"Lady Kagome?"

The confused worry in Banu's question had the priestess rubbing his back in comfort.

"It's alright," she reassured. "I think I've gathered enough. Why don't we head back to the caves?"

It was then that Kagome noticed the shadow moving swiftly over-head. Immediately, she pushed the pups towards the trees.

"Get under cover!" she ordered, dropping her basket to free her bow from her shoulder.

A bone-chilling screeched ripped through the air right before Kagome spotted the glint of claws above her head. The force of a swift dive knocked her back as the little ones screamed in fright. She had to help them. Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she nocked it against the string as she aimed up. A Bird of Paradise could die as easily as it could kill, if you hit it just right. Besides, if nothing else, pack hunters would be there soon. She just had to keep it busy.

"Over here!" she called, moving away from the tree-line.

That was when she noticed the shadow split. There were two!

Screeching at the top of its lungs, one of the creature dove for the kill, never believing a single arrow could end its life. However, the gleam of victory in its feral eyes changed to horrified shock when Kagome released her arrow, the flying shaft glowing with the bright pink light of miko reiki. The hole that ripped through the flying predator gaped with black blood as its body crashed to the ground.

One down, one to go.

Unfortunately, it was the one to go that took Kagome by surprise. The ripping sound of fabric and flesh rang through her ears as pain shot up her back. The force of the attack sent the priestess sprawling to the ground again as she struggled to look through her thick hood and wrapping. She kept her face concealed to avoid further trouble. But now, Kagome wished she could rip the irritating material from her face. She was going to die because of it.

"Lady Kagome!"

The tearful scream had Kagome reacting on instinct as she strengthened her senses. The Bird of Paradise was right above her. Right when she was about to reach for another arrow, the pain in her back had her seeing stars. The blow had wounded her shoulder as well. Struggling to take a breath, she gritted through the pain to nock another arrow. She had to hit it. She had to. However, before she had a chance, another aura suddenly flared and lunged through the air.

The screams of enraged pain and the stifling scent of blood overwhelmed Kagome's senses as she tried to focus her arrow. But, the more she tried, the more confusing she got. The fight was surreal to her. A single Ookami warrior, one she didn't recognize, had flung himself against the great winged predator, wounding and attacking with all the vicious intent she'd come to recognize from the Ookami tribes. They were merciless when they were out for blood.

The battle was over almost as soon as it began as the hunter ripped through feathers and flesh to cleave a looming wing from the great beast. With a final swipe, the head was removed right before the body crashed to the ground.

Kagome could only stare in shock as she cupped her throbbing shoulder. She needed to get the pups back to the caves, needed to keep this hunter away from them and herself, needed to move. But, Kagome found herself pinned in place as the male landed lightly on his feet, beside the fallen body of the Bird of Paradise. Never had she seen a hunter do that on his own. Who was this wolf?

Cracking his neck and with an irritated growl, the male spat loudly on the large carcass.

"Here too," he muttered low with a shake of his head. "Still, ….less than I expected."

Turning on his heel, the male turned sharp blue eyes in Kagome's direction, causing the priestess to stiffen.

"What are you? Some pack slave?" he chided with mocking sarcasm. "A lot of help you were."

"Don't talk to Lady Kagome that way," Banu ordered before the priestess could stop him.

Jerking her head about, Kagome spotted the young pup standing just out of the tree-line, fists raised for a prepared fight.

"You will show her respect," added Akemi, coming to her brother's aid. "Besides, she took down the other Bird of Paradise."

Kagome could feel her face reddening as she thought of the pups coming to her defense. She hardly needed to brag but this was a warrior from a different tribe. The Northern tribe gave her respect but that didn't mean the others had to. And, from what she saw, this male wasn't anyone to take lightly.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied with a sniff. "Still just took down one. If you'd taken cover with the others, I could have handled them both."

"You…. Could?" asked Banu, his previous anger dissolving into something akin to awe.

The others were swiftly following after him in open adoration to the new hunter. This caused the male to cock his head in open amusement. He was clearly enjoying the attention.

"Easily," he answered. "These aren't so bad. You should see the ones we face at the forefront."

"The forefront?" the pups called at once.

"You're from the Eastern caves?" asked Jun, eyes wide with hope.

"Who are you?" added Katsu as she clapped her hands.

"KOGA!"

The distant roar from the trees had Kagome sigh with relief. Shiro was here. Immediately, the large male dropped between the male and the pups, hard eyes showing displeasure.

"Koga of the Eastern Ookami tribe, is there a reason why you've come sneaking into my territory?"


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

Chapter 2

Friend or Foe

"Koga of the Eastern Ookami tribe, is there a reason you've come sneaking into my territory?"

Several hunters leapt from the trees to stand behind their leader, making the equivalency of a wall between the other warrior and the priestess and pups. Kagome was grateful.

The one called Koga crossed his arms with open ease.

"I heard our brothers in the North had some sort of special protection," he replied. "Thought, I'd come and see it for myself."

"Steal it is more like," challenged Taro, one of the main hunters as he lowered his spear.

"I don't need to steal anything," Koga snapped.

He seemed perfectly calm but there was no mistaking the stormy look in those eyes. Kagome swallowed low as a wave of his aura brushed across the clearing in an obvious display of dominance. How powerful was this male?

"Enough," Shiro called. "Kei, Tama, take Kagome and the pups back to the caves. Now."

The firm tug on her uninjured arm had Kagome looking up at the insistent look the armored hunter gave her. With a nod, the priestess stood on shaky legs just before she was scooped up by the strong female. Without comment, they took off towards the mountain. Kagome just hoped trouble wasn't brewing between the tribes. They had enough problems to deal with.

SSS

Koga watched with mild fascination as two armored females took off with the human and pups. Strange. But, there were more important things to focus on. Shiro never took his eyes off the other Alpha, causing Koga to smirk in satisfaction. His reputation had spread this far into the mountains, apparently.

"Tell your men to quit hiding," Shiro ordered, a growl low in his throat.

Koga brought his hand up in a sharp whistle, signaling Ginta and Hakkaku to come out in the open. This caused the other Alpha to finally relax, though his stance still spoke of a prepared attack.

"You have a lot of nerve to try and slip into our territory without notice," he warned.

Koga merely shrugged. "Maybe you need to improve your patrols."

"And, now you insult us," Shiro added. "Has being at the forefront made you forget our ways all-together?"

"Hard to be polite when every day you could die," Koga countered.

This caused the big male to snort. While he hated to admit it, the foreign Alpha had a point. However, he would remember his place.

"Regardless, if you wish our hospitality, you will act deserving of it," ordered Shiro as he leveled dark eyes at the other alpha. "You saved our pups and took down our enemy. For that, you may stay or leave alive. Otherwise, you shouldn't push yourself, Koga."

Ignoring the fact the Northern Alpha had yet to answer his previous question, Koga cocked his head in amused curiosity. Shiro was cautious but he wasn't cowardly. Why was he hesitating about the power that supposedly guarded them?

Glancing towards the two fallen bodies of the Birds of Paradise, Koga couldn't claim to believe they were protected that well. Had the rumors been lies after all? No, Shiro would admit to something that ridiculous. There was something else he was hiding. What many of them were hiding, as far as Koga could tell. The warning looks they were getting made even Ginta and Hakkaku nervous. They were greatly out-numbered. Koga never backed down from a fight but he knew when to hold-off. He wasn't suicidal.

Koga raised his hands in open surrender. "We are your guests," he replied with a smirk.

SSS

The feast that night was simple but filling. Drink and boar meat was passed about the hollowed out cave while the large fire pit filled the room with a warm glow. Warriors and hunters gorged themselves while pups ran about in open curiosity of the new hunters in the den. Everyone was curious. Males eyed the new-comers with obvious suspicion. Females looked on in interest. Especially towards the visiting Alpha, Shiro noted over the rim of his cup.

Koga's reputation as a warrior had spread and many of the young females had fantasized about what this new leader looked like. If what Shiro observed meant anything, they weren't disappointed. However, Koga seemed preoccupied. Shiro didn't have to guess with what.

Koga had flat-out told him why he was there; the Northern alpha would give him that much. But, he was waiting for an answer. An answer Shiro wasn't sure if he could give.

The light touch of a palm on his shoulder, snapped the Northern Alpha from his musings. Glancing up at the smiling face of his mate, Shiro immediately pulled his Aiko across his lap. She draped her long legs across his front with a giggle as she took the offered drink from his cup. Nuzzling his nose up her neck, Shiro breathed deeply of her cool scent: rain and snow. With an appreciative growl, the pleased male nipped playfully just below her ear.

"Easy, my lord," the female teased as she took her mate's cup from him. "Your guests may be insulted."

"My guests have other things on their minds," the Alpha rumbled back as he pulled her closer against him.

"I know," she answered, leaning close to her mate's ear. "And, she's resting. The wound was treated and she should be healed by morning."

Shiro chuckled low at his clever mate. She knew he would wonder after the priestess and decided to inform him without suspicion. The Alpha could feel his appreciation grow by the second.

"Shall I send them more drink to distract them?" Aiko offered with a wink.

Shiro glanced towards his guests of honor. The two hunters were more than enjoying their drink and meat but Koga was as calm as when he walked into the cave. It was obvious he wouldn't be distracted. With a sigh of acceptance, the Northern Alpha shook his head.

"It would do no good," he replied. "Besides, I'm curious how long he will last till his patience snaps."

With a final nip at her soft neck, the Alpha shifted his mate off him. A teasing wink was her only goodbye as Aiko left the room towards the deeper caves. Spying the blue eyes of the visiting Alpha locked on him, Shiro gave him an amused snort. Really, this new leader had no sense of humor. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 Probing Questions

Chapter 3

Probing Questions

"He's quite handsome, don't you think?"

The question had Kagome looking over her shoulder as she struggled to slip her stiff arm into her haori sleeve. Spotting Aiko, she gave the Alpha female a relieved smile.

"Who did you think I could be?" the Ookami teased as she stepped closer to aid her friend.

Kagome chuckled lightly as she waited, accepting the assistance with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter."

"You're a terrible liar," Aiko argued. "But, ignoring that, you didn't answer my question. Do you find him handsome?"

"Who?" Kagome asked, her pale brow furrowing with confusion.

"Old Taiso," the female quipped with a roll of her eyes. "Who do you think? I've heard little else all last night and this morning about our new guest."

Kagome had to admit, she was grateful for missing the feast the night before. They were enjoyable enough but with guests, there was no way she could be present without raising questions. Especially, if every female in the tribe was eyeing the visiting Alpha. The priestess could only shake her head in amusement at her friend's frustration.

"I pity your burden," she joked.

"You should," Aiko lightly scolded as she brought over Kagome's hakamas. "Apparently, there's some ridiculous rumor going about the den that this Koga has come to find a mate."

This caused the priestess to freeze in her dressing. Remembering the challenging jab the other Alpha sent Shiro's way, there was no question why he was here. Kagome just hoped he wasn't too disappointment when he found out the truth.

"He's here for other reasons," Kagome replied as she knotted the waist ties of her hakamas.

"Yes, he's here for you."

Despite the truth of the statement, Kagome couldn't help the flushing of her face at the implication. This was the other big adjustment she had to make with the Ookami. Did they have to be so bold?

"He doesn't know what he's truly here for," the priestess argued. "He's looking for power."

"Power takes many forms," the alpha female countered. "Look at his arms."

Kagome just shook her head. Really, Aiko had no shame. "Must you be so scandalous? This isn't some epic romance."

Aiko shrugged as she sat herself on Kagome's bed, or what functioned as one, anyway. "Perhaps I'm not satisfied till I know **every** female is panting after this new warrior."

"I have no interest," the priestess replied as she reached for her bundle of wrappings.

"So, you don't find him handsome?"

Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. "He isn't ugly, if that's what you're looking for."

Aiko giggled in teasing amusement as she shifted for her friend to sit. Leaning back, she watched the priestess carefully and methodically wrap her head and neck.

"He's observant, as well," she replied, her tone suddenly heavy. "Shiro has yet to respond to his curiosity and Koga knows it. It would be best for you to…..remain out of sight."

"Do you think he would harm me?" Kagome asked.

"The Eastern tribes are harsh. He's proven himself quite capable and Shiro is not sure how he can deny Koga should he find out what you are."

Kagome nodded in understanding. This Koga wanted something and he didn't seem the type to hesitate in claiming what he wanted. She had to lay low.

"What if there's an attack?"

"That can't be helped," Aiko agreed. "But, in the meantime, keep yourself hidden as much as possible."

"I've heard some talk of a patch of Gotu beyond the hunting grounds," Kagome replied. "It will help with the wounded later on. I'll go there and gather as much as I can. The walk should take me all day."

"Shall I send Taro out with you?" Aiko asked, a joking gleam in her eye.

"Not if you don't want to raise suspicion," Kagome countered. "I'm just a human, after all."

Aiko snorted as she walked about the room. "You're many things but 'just a human' isn't one of them. It still amazes me how quickly you heal. You could almost be a yokai."

Kagome chuckled as she secured the end of her wrappings behind her head. "My powers have grown with training. I still have a ways to go but, if need be, I should be fine."

Aiko just shook her head as she watched the priestess grab her hooded neneko. The Faceless Miko the human villages called her. To this day, the alpha female had no idea why the beautiful girl covered her face so thoroughly but many mikos had their quirks, she supposed. It was what Kagome wanted but Aiko still found it strange.

"Well, if you're not back before sundown, I'll send someone out to track you," she answered with a chuckle. "Maybe Koga."

"I'll be sure to be back then."

SSS

"He's playing with us," Koga ground out as he muddled against the smooth stone he was leaning against. It was how he had stayed for most of the previous night, seeing no reason to roam about and make trouble. At least, not yet.

The main den was mostly emptied as wolves and yokai alike wandered about in the early morning light before a hunt. A few groans drifted about the cave as some hunters struggled to stand. Apparently, the party last night had been too much for some, his own included. It caused them to spend the night where they dropped. Now, they were paying the price in the activity of morning.

The first patrols had already begun their rounds for the day and Koga found himself grinding his teeth as his patience was waning fast. He'd endured the whole night ignoring the obvious but enough was enough.

"Koga?" Ginta whined as he held a no-doubt throbbing head.

"Finally woke up, did you?" the alpha grumbled, tossing a good sized stone towards Hakkaku's still snoring form.

The sudden smack caused the other hunter to jump upright, squawking in shock. "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the attack?!"

Koga rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet. "Get up," he ordered. "Time to get to work."

"Work doing what, Koga?" asked Ginta, starting to stand on wobbly legs.

"What do you think?" snarled the irate Ookami. "We're getting answers."

"Already?" Hakkaku groaned. "What about breakfast?"

"You two knuckle-heads slept through breakfast. Now, come on. We're finding Shiro."

"You think he's still here?" Ginta asked as he struggled to follow after his determined leader through the dark tunneled passageways. "I mean, he might have gone out with a hunt."

"Besides, he seemed pretty occupied last night," commented Hakkaku, stumbling in the back. "He might not be ready to talk."

"He's delayed long enough," Koga snapped, fists clenching as he moved through the deeper tunnels.

"We know but, there might be other ways to find out what we want," Ginta suggested, desperate to calm his alpha down. The last thing they needed was to pick a fight from a rival tribe.

The option had Koga stopping mid-step as he considered the hunters words, forcing the two to fall backward to keep from running into him. That was true. Shiro was keeping the source of power to himself thus far but that didn't mean others in the tribe would. After all, every pack had a weak one. He just had to find it.

Just then, the sharp scent of herbs reached his nose as Koga spied a small figure making their way carefully about the back tunnels. A wicked smirk pulled at the alpha's lips. **There** was the weak one. If no-one in the tribe would talk, maybe the human would.

SSS

A stiff breeze caused Kagome to wrap her neneko tighter about her form as she carefully watched her footing along the rocking ridge of the lower mountain. Not many knew about the back entrance to the tribe's den and the path was steep to trek. She had to be careful if she didn't want to plummet over the edge. Thankfully, her healer bag wasn't a heavy pack for her to carry.

Keeping her hand on the mountain, she maneuvered her way towards the thick forests that dotted the snowy peaks. Winter was soon approaching. That would mean more gathering and staying out longer and longer to restock her supplies through the snowy months. It made sense she would have to go out all day, right?

Unfortunately, the reassurance did little to lift her spirits at the prospect. She hated doing this like this. It made her feel like a dirty little secret to the tribe. Then again, Kagome supposed she probably was. Despite her help, the Ookami were very proud. It was difficult for them to admit they needed a human for anything. Especially, a miko. She wasn't even supposed to be there. But, it probably couldn't be helped. She was human. There was no changing that. She had her freedom and was helping those that needed it. So, she wasn't abandoning her duties as a miko. There was no reason to feel left-out. Besides, the alternative was too painful to think about.

The sweet scent of pine drifted on the wind, causing her to relax. This was far more than she thought possible for herself. Kagome just had to be satisfied with what she had. No sense in making trouble where there wasn't any.

Nodding in agreement, she continued on her way, more determined than ever. However, in her haste, she didn't spy the loose rock that caused her to stumble towards the edge. Desperate to try and catch herself, the priestess through her arm wide to scramble for a grip. When a firm grip wrapped around her arm, she nearly sighed with relief. One of the hunters found her. However, instead of pulling her back, Kagome felt herself turning as the one who grabbed her threw themselves off the cliff-side.

A scream of fright sticking in her throat, Kagome felt herself to go weightless before a hard arm wrapped around her middle as both plummeted down towards the trees. In a blur of twists and the howling of wind in her ears, Kagome brought her hands up to shield her eyes as she waited for the painful contact with the rocky ground below.

However, when everything went still, Kagome found she felt nothing. No pain, no rocks digging into her, no broken bones or blood. Instead, she just felt what reminded her of a steel bar across her middle and a flat hard surface against her back.

"You're determined to die, aren't you?"

The gruff remark had Kagome snapping her wide eyes open in surprise. Looking up, her brown eyes met with bright blue, causing her to stare stunned. Koga? A warning growl caused Kagome to realize she was clinging to the thick arm around her middle and she quickly released him before she stepped away.

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in the main den with Shiro and the other hunters. Looking anywhere but at the irritated alpha, Kagome desperately searched for anyone else that might be around. No-one was there. This was bad, very bad. She had to get away from here.

"Stupid humans," the Ookami muttered just loud enough for the priestess to hear. "Can't even keep from falling off a cliff."

Kagome gritted her teeth to keep the fact he threw them both off the ridge to herself. She had to keep her head down and get out of there. Who cared if he thought she was stupid?

"Thank you for your help, Koga-sama," she replied in a tight but calm tone, bowing in thanks. "If you will excuse me, I must be on my way."

The same arm that she had clung to suddenly threw itself in front of Kagome, blocking her way into the forest.

"What's your hurry?" the alpha demanded.

"Winter is approaching," she replied, trying to remain civil. Would he just leave her alone?  
"I have to gather herbs for the tribe."

"Since when do Ookami need herbs?" Koga remarked with a slight snarl in his tone.

"Even yokai need help when healing," Kagome countered sharply before quickly catching herself. "Koga-sama."

This caused the Ookami male to quirk a dark brow. "You're a healer, are you?" he asked as he moved his arm away from her. "I'm surprised any here would let you treat them."

"I've proven myself useful," Kagome replied carefully. She had to remember, she was just a human. Just a human.

"Then, you must know what goes on here," Koga ventured as he started to walk behind her, a cocky smirk pulling at his lips.

"What goes….. I don't know what you mean," the priestess answered, her instincts going on guard. Something wasn't right.

"You might," the alpha countered as he continued in his trek about her. "No doubt, you see everything in this tribe. Especially, if you can roam freely like this."

"I go as far as the Alpha allows me," Kagome corrected, swallowing low.

"What I'm looking for isn't far from the den."

A chill shot down Kagome's spine. He was talking about the power he came for. Had he figured it out? That was impossible. There was no way he could have—

"You know this tribe has a secret," the Ookami male accused against her ear. "Tell me what it is and I'll let you live."

Immediately, Kagome went still. He didn't know. But, he thought she would— The priestess gritted her teeth as anger heated her belly. If he planned to get her to betray the tribe, he had another thing coming.

"You can't kill me," she argued in a deceptively calm tone. "I'm under Shiro-sama's protection. An attack against me is an attack against the tribe."

"You really think Shiro cares about a weak little human like you?" Koga snapped as he brought sharp claws around her to press against her wrapped neck. "I could snap your neck with a flick."

"Go ahead," Kagome challenged. "And, then you'll have to explain to Shiro-sama why you tarnished his word. I don't think you could come up with a good enough excuse. After all, I'm just a 'weak little human'. It's not like I could be a threat to you."

With a biting snarl, the male pulled his hand away, pushing Kagome away from him. Spinning quickly, she leveled guarded eyes in his direction. There was no way she was giving him her back. While his face was still as stone, there was no missing the irritated flicking of his long brown tail behind him. The alpha was furious.

Holding her head high, Kagome refused to be cow-towed. "You'll find I don't scare easily, Koga-sama," she replied in a cold tone. "Nor, can I be bullied. Especially by someone trying to betray his host."

With that, she turned on her heel and made her way quickly through the trees. She wasn't a coward but she wasn't a fool neither. Koga wouldn't follow her. He had to get back to the den and she needed to get the heck out of there.

Nodding in agreement, Kagome finally made peace with the exertion. The more distance she put between herself and the visiting alpha, the better.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 4

Unexpected Surprises

The hurried, angry steps of their leader had Ginta and Hakkaku jumping to their feet in surprise. This wasn't what they were expecting. Had Koga not gotten what he wanted from the human? When the alpha threw a furious punch to the cave's stone wall, both hunters guessed not.

"So, uh….. how'd it go, Koga?" ventured Hakkaku, prepared for anything.

"Ginta," the alpha snapped, ignoring the other hunter all-together.

"Uh, yes, Koga?" the Ookami male answered.

"Follow that human," he ordered between clenched teeth.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," the alpha continued. "Something's not right about her. Watch her. Tell me what you see."

"Uh, sure, Koga," Ginta replied. "Whatever you say."

"Damn-right, whatever I say," Koga snarled. "Teach that little bitch who scares easy."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a confused look. This was strange. It usually took a lot to rub Koga the wrong way. What did that human do to him?

"What are you waiting for?" he added. "Get moving!"

Not waiting for further instruction, the hunter took off through the tunnels. Better not to tick Koga off further when he was in that mood.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Hakkaku as carefully as he dared.

"Us? We have unfinished business with Shiro. Come on."

Without comment, the hunter followed after his alpha. There was no stopping Koga this time. Determination practically blazed in his eyes. Hakkaku wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. But, either way, this was going to be interesting.

SSS

For what had to be the hundredth time, Ginta shook his head again. For hours, he'd followed this small human through forests and over rocky hills. Where was this woman even going? Keeping his distance, the hunter wasn't entirely sure what he'd have to deal with but this was getting ridiculous. The human hadn't stopped till she came to a small lake and squatted down in the shallows to gather some kind of mossy greenery.

Finding a thick-branched tree, the hunter made himself comfortable against the shaded trunk. This was it? This was what Koga wanted him to observe and report? It made no sense to Ginta. Koga was known for rash decisions at times but this was…strange.

The human got to him. That was the only explanation. But, what could she have possibly said that bested the strong male? If that were true, Ginta would have to admit a grudging respect for the woman. However, he refused to go there willingly. She was just a human after all.

"I have extra rations if you need something to eat."

The sudden call had the yokai hunter sitting straight up as he quickly scanned the clearing. Who had spotted him? However, he saw no-one but the small human. Then, who….?

"You missed the morning hunt, right?" the woman asked as she turned in his direction. "Following me all morning."

Ginta felt his throat run dry. She knew? But, how could-

"I've been living with Ookami long enough to know when someone is tracking me. As I said, I have rations if you're hungry. It's dried but still good."

Feeling suddenly shy, the quiet hunter remained still. Koga was gonna kill him for this. Maybe she'd forget he was there and leave him alone. However, the woman just shook her head in amusement as she returned to her task.

"My bag is on the bank," she called behind her. "If you were to take what you wanted from it, I wouldn't even see you. Just letting you know."

Ginta found himself conflicted. It seemed foolish to remain hiding, the human knew he was there, but to step out in the open felt equally ridiculous. This was not how the plan was supposed to go…..he thought. Really, Koga's instruction had been so vague, who knew what he wanted Ginta to find. However, it was obvious sneaking around wasn't going to work. So, it was either come out of hiding, or go back.

The resounding rumbling of his stomach made the choice for him. Ginta was hungry and there was no way he was going back to face Koga after getting caught. With a heavy sigh, the hunter made his way towards the water. No point in staying hungry if he didn't have to hide.

"Did your alpha send you after me?" the human called in amusement. "I'm sorry he wasted your time."

Ginta reddened slightly as he opened her bag. Over the pungent scent of herbs, the hunter found the wrapped dried meat the woman mentioned.

"You'd think he'd have better things to do with his time," she added, pulling a leafy plant by the root.

"Koga knows what he's doing," Ginta sniffed, feeling the urge to defend his leader rear up. This little human had no idea who she was talking about.

"I'm sure," the woman continued. "Were you supposed to try and threaten me to talk too?"

Ginta found himself at a loss for an explanation. Truth be told, he had no idea why he was there. He was supposed to watch what she did, nothing more. With a shrug, he bit into the tough meat, cringing slightly at the stale flavor.

"I know it's not raw," the human replied apologetically. "But, at least it's not roasted either."

Ginta stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. Why would humans do that to perfectly good meat? It ruined the taste and burned the blood; that was the flavor.

"My name is Kagome, by the way," the woman continued, "What's yours?"

The hunter cocked his head in confusion. Why would she tell him that? Why would she want to know that? This had to be a trick of some kind. Stuffing another piece of dried meat into his mouth, Ginta did his best to ignore the chatty human.

"It's going to be a long day if you're going to follow me," she stated after a little time. "You might as well talk to me."

Ginta snorted softly to himself. He didn't have to do anything for her. He was watching her, nothing more. He didn't care how much meat she offered him. He was doing his duty to Koga.

"Fair enough," the human, Kagome, replied. "I suppose you prefer silence anyway."

Sighing with relief, the hunter let himself relax in the soft grass by the lake. Finally. He thought she would never shut up. Did all humans talk this constantly? The only encounters Ginta had with them was in battle or on hunts, both of which humans were never quiet. Maybe they didn't know how to be. Still, the hunter would stay. Koga knew what he was doing….didn't he?

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Ginta didn't notice the large shadow gliding over-head till it was nearly too late.

"Watch out!"

The horrified yell had the hunter leaping to his feet, head swiftly scanning his surroundings for the approaching enemy. Only by sheer luck, did he avoid the razor talons swiping down to snatch him. Where had that come from?

Loud, wet footsteps hurried towards him as Ginta struggled to regain his footing. Instincts on high alert, he pulled his Kyoketsu from his armor's belt.

"Are you alright?" the human asked, placing her wet hand on his arm.

Ginta quickly shrugged it off as he sniffed the air. He needed to focus. A Bird of Paradise wouldn't just swoop once and fly off. Unraveling the long rope, Ginta gripped the handle of the curved blade. The human turned to search the area. What did she plan to do?

Shaking his head, the hunter regained focus. It didn't matter. Koga wanted her watched, which meant she had to be kept alive. For Koga, he'd protect the human.

A chilling screech pierced the air, causing both to stare up in sudden surprise. Mouth gaping wide, a Bird of Paradise circled about them as it watched with cold, crazed eyes. By the look of it, Ginta could guess it was half-starved. That meant it was weaker but that made it desperate. It needed to eat.

"Stay behind me," the hunter ordered as he shoved Kagome behind him.  
Starting to spin the curved blade, Ginta waited as the winged predator dove towards them, claws extended. He could do this. If he aimed just right, he'd take it down in one shot. However, just when he was about to let the weapon fly, the great beast sent a powerful wave of wind from its wings, throwing dust in the hunter's eyes. Before he had a chance to clear his vision, Ginta felt himself jerked off the ground, shoulder burning with the force of it. Air whistled beneath his feet as he went up and up and up. The monster was going to eat him.

SSS

Kagome scrambled to her feet as she shoved her hood off her head. Staring up, she gasped in horror at seeing the Ookami male being carried off in the Bird of Paradise's talons. She had to help him.

Looking about frantically, the priestess search desperately for something she could use. Of all days to leave her bow and arrows back at the den. There was nothing. Just her bag, what supplies she kept inside, maybe a few river stones on the bank.

Spotting one particularly large one, an idea clicked in the priestess' head. Could it be that simple? A loud cry of pain answered her doubts. It was worth a try.

Quick as she could, Kagome dug through her bag till she found the extra bandages she always kept and snatched up the stone. Setting the smooth rock in the center of the material, she started to spin the make-shift sling about her head. This had to work. It needed to.

With a deep breath, she focused her senses like when she nocked an arrow. She just needed to aim. An arrow could channel her abilities, why couldn't this? Following the rising form of the predator, Kagome's eyes sharpened as she brought it into focus. With a powerful throw, she tossed the stone into the air, sending it after the two yokai.

A streak of pink light flew through the air till it struck the bird right in the center of its large lower body. While the creature shrieked in shocked pain, the jolt was enough to cause it to lose its grip on the struggling Ookami, dropping him squarely in the center of the lake.

Snatching another stone, Kagome let it fly to the bobbing creature as the young hunter sputtered and floundered towards the surface. This one striking the bird dead center in the chest, the priestess sighed with relief when she saw the winged monster plummet to the ground, a small hole smoking all the way down. Scrambling to the bank, Kagome helped tug the panting Ookami out of the water.

"Are you alright?" she asked, patting his back.

The hunter stared up at Kagome with a look of shocked awe, causing the woman to swallow low in her throat. She really hoped that hadn't been a bad idea.

"You….you saved me," he sputtered. "You killed it."

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle, struggling with what to say. "Well, it was a lucky shot and I couldn't just let you get eaten, could I?"

"Ginta," the male replied without hesitation. "My name is Ginta."

This caused the priestess to give a light chuckle.

"It's good to meet you, Ginta," she answered. "How about we go someplace that isn't trying to kill us."

SSS

"A Council? You can't be serious."

Shiro shrugged as he relaxed against the thick fur pelt hung against the stone wall of his cave.

"You know as well as I do that for an issue this large, the Council must be called to decide what must be done."

The irritated snarl from the visiting alpha barked sharply about the room. "The issue is you're avoiding my questions."

"It's not that simple."

"The hell it's not! You know, I'm wondering if you even have this rumored power and if I'm just wasting my time."

"You're perfectly welcome to leave if that's what you choose," Shiro replied.

"And, give you the satisfaction?" Koga snapped. "I don't know what you're chasing your tail about on this but I'm gonna find out."

"You will," the northern alpha agreed. "When the Council is called."

Huffing in frustration, the furious hunter glared up at his host. Once again, the fool had been stringing him along through all of Koga's questions, refusing to give him a straight answer. And, now he's calling a Council of the tribe's Elders? What the hell was going on here?

"The longer you delay, the more of our brothers get slain and eaten by the Birds of Paradise," he argued between clenched teeth.

"This decision affects us all," Shiro replied. "By all means, tell this to the Council."

Snarling harshly, Koga turned on his heel and stomped out of the cave. He didn't trust himself not to lunge for Shiro in his frustration. Fists clenching at his side, the alpha male punched the tunnel's wall for the second time that day, causing his second in command to hop, surprised.

"What the shit is this?" he snapped, raking his claws through his thick ponytailed hair.

"I don't know, Koga," Hakkaku replied, crossing his arms in frustration. "Something is up though."

"You think?" Huffing loud, the alpha started to tap a sharp claw against his armored hip. "They're hiding something. I don't know what but it's getting old fast."

"They must have something truly powerful," Hakkaku added.

"That's what I figure," Koga nodded. "We just gotta find it."

"How badly do you want it?"

Both warriors suddenly turned towards the dark end of the tunnel, stance ready for an approaching attack.

"Who's there?" demanded Hakkaku, pulling a blade free from his belt. "Come out."

Hands raised in surrender and head bowed, the stooped figure of a hunter made his way into the low torch light.

"Calm yourself, Koga-sama," the male replied in an oily tone. "I mean you no harm. I just couldn't help hearing your frustration."

"Who are you?" asked Koga, relaxing his stance as he watched the male.

Raising his head, one good eye met the new alpha. "I go by Gorou. And, I think I can be of help to you."

Koga snorted in amusement. "And, how would you help me?"

"I know what it is you seek," the male replied. "I will tell you what it is."


	5. Chapter 5 Suspicions Deepen

Chapter 5

Suspicions Deepen

"I know what it is you seek. I will tell you what it is."

Crossing his arms, Koga studied the male known as Gorou. Short and squat, there was no way he would be a threat to the stronger male. However, he still had to remain cautious.

"And, how would you know?" asked the alpha.

"Everyone knows," reassured the male. "But, no-one will go against Shiro."

"Except you," Hakkaku snapped, looking down his nose at the lowly male.

"For your benefit, Koga-sama," he countered. "Of course."

"Alright," the larger warrior replied with a slight quirk of his mouth. "I'm listening."

"Oh, I will happily tell you, Koga-sama….once I have some reassurances."

"In what?" Koga asked, his tone turning hard. Hakkaku grinned in satisfaction. The fool of a male was going to get himself killed.

"In that you will take me with you when you return," Gorou answered. "I'm sick of the mountains and word is the forefront is closer to human villages…and all that comes with it."

Koga grinned in cocky satisfaction. This was the one he sought. The greedy bastard was ready to sell out his tribe for a chance to raid humans. Who was Koga to deny him the opportunity….. provided he didn't waste his time.

"You want out of the mountains?" he asked with amused enjoyment. "Tell me something worthwhile and I'll make sure you see the forefront."

An eager nod from the male and Koga felt his mouth begin to water. If this was what he had waited for, the fool was worth it. Otherwise…..Gorou would become a bloody stain on his claws. However, before the sniveling male could open his mouth, his one good eye widened in horror before he scittered away, more rat than wolf.

Looking over his shoulder, Koga caught the sharp eyes of the hunter from the other day. What was his name? Taro?

"Shiro-sama offers you and your males the right to join the hunt, if you wish," the male answered, voice as tight as the look he level at the visiting warrior.

Koga cocked his head, popping his neck in the process as he worked his jaw. He had been so close. This hunter was a problem. However, maybe a hunt was just what he needed. If nothing else, it would buy time. And, he knew the name of the male he wanted. It wouldn't take much to find him again.

Glancing at Hakkaku, the Eastern alpha turned to face the hunter. "Tell him we'll be there."

SSS

She killed it. He knew she killed it. But, no-matter how many times Ginta repeated it to himself, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what he had seen. A lone human woman had killed a Bird of Paradise…..with a rock.

Despite the panic that had seized him, the Ookami male had not missed the streak of pink light that zipped just above his head before he felt himself plummeting to the water below. That moment of sizzling power had his scream of terror choking in his throat but it brought a few things into perspective for Ginta.

That was Reiki, holy energy only monks and mikos could access. A normal human couldn't do things like that. What was a miko doing amongst the Ookami? Better yet, what were they doing keeping her with the pack? Did she work for Shiro? Had he made her a pack slave to them? But, he couldn't tell any form of magic on her, keeping her subjugated. It was like she chose to live amongst yokai. But, why? It made no sense.

Sighing heavily, the hunter made his way about the den's darkened tunnels at a fatigued pace. The day had been exhausting. It wasn't enough to nearly get carried off and eaten but the human, Kagome, had insisted on moving from one location to the next, looking for herbs literally all day. Ginta considered himself a male of good stamina but even he found the pace she set exhausting. Then again, he did carry her most of the time.

When it started to grow dark, Kagome had declared they'd gathered enough and was ready to return to the den. Ginta had been more than ready but with the spotting of the hollowed out mountain came the memory of Koga and Ginta's mission. What was he supposed to do?

Koga had put a lot of faith in Ginta, ordering him to keep an eye on the human that seemed more than she appeared. He had suspected she held a secret and the hunter had a doozy to tell his leader. But, for some reason, Ginta couldn't help but feel like telling Koga would betray Kagome.

Shaking his head, the quiet hunter groaned in frustration. This shouldn't be a conflict. His loyalty was strictly to Koga. He couldn't keep this from him. But, Kagome obviously had a reason to keep herself hidden from everybody and there was no proof she was what Koga was looking for. He had been angry when he told Ginta to follow her. Maybe he'd found out what he needed from Shiro.

Perhaps it was because she'd saved him but Ginta couldn't shake the feeling he owed the woman at least a small favor. She'd shared her food with him, saved his life, didn't try to attack or chase him off from her. She obviously could, with her abilities. It showed a level of trust that put the hunter completely off-kilter. How was he supposed to respond to this?

"Ginta! Hey!"

Snapping out of his musings, the male looked up to spy his tribe brother rushing towards him.

"Hakkaku?" he asked, blinking with shock. "What's going on?"

"Come on," the hunter panted. "Koga wants to talk to ya. Now."

With that, the hunter turned on his heel and took off down the tunnel, leaving a very confused Ginta behind. What the heck just happened? Quick as he could, the male followed after his tribemate.

SSS

"He saw it? You're sure?"

Kagome sighed as she started organizing her gathered plants from her bag.

"I don't see how he couldn't," she replied as she rubbed her bandaged forehead. "It was an emergency. The Bird of Paradise would have eaten him if I hadn't."

Aiko grunted in frustration as she started to pace. "This is bad. If he tells Koga then there will be no way we can hide you from him."

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Kagome, freezing in her task.

"Nothing that wouldn't make the tribe Koga's enemy," the alpha female replied. "At least Shiro bought some time with the Council."

"What?" The priestess turned herself to face her friend. "Shiro-sama called for the Council to meet? You think it will take that?"

Aiko stiffened as she took a deep breath. She'd prepared herself for this. Still, that didn't make this any easier. Kagome was her friend, after all.

"No-one wants our brothers to die," she replied calmly. "We just want to make sure Koga doesn't misunderstand or misuse your abilities once the Birds of Paradise are vanquished. Shiro promised you a home here. We don't want to lose you."

Kagome smiled in pleased relief as she came up to her friend, gently patting her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave either," the priestess answered. "You know I have appreciated the generosity and understanding your tribe has given me. I will always be grateful for that. But….. to go to this much trouble. I wonder if it's worth the risk to the tribe. Perhaps I should just go back with Koga and help him stop this threat to your people."

"No!"

Kagome blinked in stunned surprise as she watched her friend grasped her arms in an iron-clad grip. Aiko was usually playful and teasing. It took much to break her composure this badly. However, the urgency was quickly replaced with calm as the female eased her hold of her friend.

"We appreciate your want to help us but, for now, it is best to let the Council decide this," she replied with a gentle smile. "You asked us for protection. We take that very seriously, Kagome. Just let us ensure everything will go as it should."

Finding herself lost for words, Kagome nodded in agreement. What else could she say? Aiko knew the Ookami traditions more than she did. Perhaps this was something she didn't understand just yet.

"We'll find some way to distract Koga," Aiko continued, returning to her pacing. "Many of the females have been asking questions regarding him….. We'll have them pre-occupy him."

"You don't think he'd notice?" Kagome asked, cringing as she remembered that predatory gleam in the warrior's eyes as he tried to intimidate her.

"Whether he does or not, doesn't matter," Aiko reassured. "He can only complain and that won't stop most of them. I'll let the others know to start tomorrow. No sense in scaring him tonight when they have no time to prepare."

Kagome shook her head in amusement. Poor guy had no idea what was awaiting him. She'd seen some of the females at work when they tried to gain a male's attention. They could be ruthless in their pursuit. But, Ookami males tended to be pretty clueless unless they already picked out a female. That was sort of the oxymoron of Ookami matings. Males claimed females as their own and defended that claim to the death. However, the male had to notice the female first. Kagome could only imagine the headache Koga was about to get.

"So long as you know what you're doing," she replied before she focused on her herbs once again.


	6. Chapter 6 No Risk, No Reward

Chapter 6

No Risk, No Reward

Ginta blinked in surprise as he stared across the central fire pit of the cave he shared with Hakkaku and Koga. "A traitor? You're sure?"

The leader huffed with cocky ease. "Yeah, greedy idiot's eager to get out of the mountains. Wants to raid human villages and such."

"And, he wants to betray Shiro?" the male asked.

"That's right," Koga replied, leaning against the rough-hewed rock of the cave, arms folded behind his head.

Ginta met Hakkaku's guarded gaze, both hunters obviously not happy with the prospect.

"But, Koga," he ventured, carefully. "If he's willing to go against his leader, why should we trust him?"

"Who says we're gonna trust him?" Koga countered with a knowing smirk.

"Huh?!" both hunters blinked in wide-eyed confusion.

"But, you said-" Hakkaku started.

"I said I'd get him to the forefront if he had something worthwhile," Koga replied smoothly. "If he wants to get himself killed by a Bird of Paradise, I ain't gonna stop him. But, if he has good information, I'm gonna ring every bit of it out of him first."

"How are you going to do that, Koga?" asked Ginta.

"First, I'm gonna hear what he has to say. Then, we'll see from there."

"Alright, how are you going to talk with him if you were spotted?"

A wicked grin glinted on Koga's face. "That's where you come in."

"Me?" Ginta asked, snapping wide eyes to his tribe brother and back.

"Yeah. We can't speak to him without raising suspicion but, you can."

"How am I supposed to even find him?" the hunter asked, his hands starting to fidget.

"We found out he got put on guard-duty on the West side of the mountain," Koga explained. "He should still be there. He's a short, weasely, little fella with one eye and answers to the name Gorou. You can't miss him. You're gonna get a message to him for me."

Ginta nodded in understanding. This he could handle. "Sure, what do I tell him?"

"I'm getting my answers," the alpha snarled, working stiff fingers as he popped the knuckles. "Tell him there's a clearing just beyond the main hunting path. I'll meet him there when the sun first hits the far peaks. If this fool can deliver what he promised, we'll be out of here within a day or so. "

"You think he'll come?" asked Hakkaku, not even trying to hide his skepticism.

"He'll be there," Koga promised. "I'm through wasting my time on a goose chase. If that power exists, I'm finding out tomorrow."

"Guess it was a good thing Koga sent you on that mission after all, eh, Ginta?"

The hunter cringed at his friend's light ribbing. He meant well in his joke.

"Oh, yeah," the alpha replied, half-bored. "The human. What did you find out?"

Ginta swallowed the lump growing in his throat. This was it. He had to tell Koga. He had to. But, still, meeting the steady gaze of his leader, the hunter found himself lost for words. He couldn't betray Koga. He never would. But, would this be a betrayal? What was he supposed to do?

Trying to keep himself from shaking, the quiet male clenched his sweating palms. However, before he had a chance to speak, Ginta watched his leader shrug it off.

"Doesn't matter," the young alpha dismissed with a shake of his head. "We've got more important things to focus on. You just find Gorou and pass on the message. You got that?"

Ginta felt like he could laugh, he was so relieved. Apparently, his leader thought the venture had been a waste of time and saved Ginta the trouble of disappointing him. He didn't have to tell him Kagome's secret. It wasn't what Koga was looking for. Ginta just knew it. He was in the clear.

Nodding excitedly, the hunter bowed low in appreciation to his leader before he hurried off to do his next assignment.

SSS

The evening meal was quieter that night. Kagome couldn't hear the usual ruckus and hearty amusement that echoed to her own private cave. Once again, she'd been banished to her own room for fear that Koga and his men would join the pack in the main den. Annoying but the silence suited her just fine. It allowed her to focus on finishing her organizing.

She had plenty of Gotu and Mitsuba; those would come in handy for the wounded. But, she could use more Ashitaba and Konjae. The older Ookami were stubborn but even they would admit her teas helped those cold month stomach pains they suffered from. She'd need to gather more. Maybe tomorrow, if the frost wasn't too thick.

Glancing to the small pot hanging over her central fire, Kagome examined the new wrappings she had steeping in the thickly scented water. The herbs were her other form of defense. Another way she made sure **he** couldn't find her. The scent was strong enough to keep most from tracking her if she needed to be alone but was notable enough to be followed if need be. Either way, it hid her scent. With any luck, the wrappings would change her scent altogether and she wouldn't have to wear them too much longer.

The hurried footsteps heading down the hall had Kagome turning towards her cave's entrance, expecting to take her evening meal from Banu or Akemi. However, she was surprised to see Taro pushing aside the hanging hide screen functioning as her door.

"Taro? What's wrong?" she asked, coming to her feet.

"Shiro sent for you," the hunter replied, his stance tight. "It's happened again."

Kagome's eyes widened as she rushed to grab her healer's bag. If this was what she thought it was, it was too soon for another bout. They were happening closer together.

Once she was sure everything was in its place, she nodded to the warrior, giving the signal she was ready. Without a word, the male hurried down the hall, the small woman hot on his heels in pursuit.

It didn't take long to reach the alpha's den. None of the warriors were nearby; a testament to how much they trusted Shiro's strength. Taro stopped before the open entrance to the cave, looking about on high-alert. The warrior was edgy about something. Kagome could guess it had to be their guests.

"Shiro," the male called. "I have the woman."

"Let her in," answered the gruff voice of the Northern alpha.

Kagome laid her hand on Taro's arm in thanks before she stepped inside. The hollowed out room was draped in thick pelts of bear, fox and deer, insulating the walls to be as warm as possible even without a fire. Embers glowed softly in the central dug-out pit as Kagome made her way towards the pile of packed hay and furs nestled in a small outcropping in the rear of the cave. Aiko and Shiro both greeted her with a nod before moving away from the prone form on the warm bed.

Kneeling beside it, she gently stroked the silvery white brow of the old wolf, tired dull eyes peeking towards her before closing heavily.

"It's taken him quickly this time," Shiro whispered, frustration grating his tone. "He can't even lift his head."

"When did it start?" asked Kagome as she started digging through her supplies.

"Today," Aiko explained, rubbing her mate's broad shoulder. "It was about mid-meal when he wanted to lie down. He hasn't gotten up since."

Unwinding the thin wrappings, Kagome ran her hands gently down the worn, grey fur of the tribe's Elder with practiced ease. Shiro's father had been sickly for some time and the old wolf had been close to death too many times. It was only through the priestess' skills and treatments that the weak warrior was still breathing.

Leaning her ear against his thin side, she listened to his labored breathing. His lungs were clear. That was good. But, the beating of his heart was forced, as if straining to complete its duty to the old yokai. Kagome had heard her grandfather mention such things for those who had bad blood. It thickened in the body and made the heart's task more difficult. It also wore out the body.

"Is he eating?" Kagome asked as she dug through her bag, looking for the particular bundle she needed.

"Till today, yes," Aiko replied. "He'd been eating heartily but today he had no appetite. Said he was too tired."

"What wolf is too tired to eat?" asked Shiro, rubbing his brow in frustration.

"Make a broth from some of the leftover meat, if you can," Kagome ordered, pulling out what she searched for and a small pot of animal fat. "It will help him sleep if his stomach is full."

Nodding in understanding, the alpha female raced from the cave to gather what trimmings she could find. Kagome immediately started to crush the handful of Mitsuba. It would help thin the blood; ease his heart's job. With a tea of cardamom and bamboo, it would hopefully ease him into a deep sleep. She would then use her reiki to help strengthen the herbs' healing.

She'd done it before. In fact, it was the reason Shiro had allowed her to stay. Kagome could remember the first time she'd laid hands on the stubborn elder. He'd barked and snarled, hating the thought of a human touching him. But, her reiki had soothed and healed him, purifying the pain and wear on his aging body.

Kagome couldn't save him from death but could delay its pain and claim on him. She'd told Shiro this and the alpha seemed to understand. But, his appreciation had been so great, he'd commanded that no-one in the tribe was to harm her. A threat against her was a threat against him. Since no-one was fool enough to challenge the big male on the issue, Kagome had been left alone. Now, it was time she earn her keep again.

"He's so small," the alpha whispered in disbelief. "I remember believing he was big as a mountain. How can he look so small?"

Kagome felt her heart break at the pain in Shiro's voice. The loss of a loved one was hard for everyone. But, to see them waste away was difficult for a yokai. They didn't usually die of old age. They died young in battle or faded away alone. Despite the breaking of protocol, the priestess clasped the alpha's large hand in reassurance.

"Time wears on everyone, I'm afraid," she replied softly. "But, I can give him peace and let him enjoy his days till his time comes."

Patting her hand gently, Shiro turned his dark eyes to the thin frame of his father. Sensing his slight discomfort, Kagome removed her hand and went back to her task. Mixing the fat with the ground Mitsuba, she made a thick paste that she'd roll into a small ball. Hopefully, the broth Aiko would be bringing would make it easier for the old male to take it.

Taking a deep soothing breath, the priestess closed her eyes as she clasped her hands around the make-shift pill. It was only a moment before she felt the warmth of her reiki start to surface. With a calm sigh, she channeled the holy power into the tiny ball in her hands. Not too much. She wanted to heal him, not purify him. Unfortunately, the illness didn't hold the taint of evil. It was only a matter of time. But, till then, she'd give him a good night of sleep.

SSS

Finishing the last of his meal, Koga tossed the haunch he was stripping the meat from behind him to join the others of his personal pile. Standing to his feet, he stretched his stiff back as he glanced about the main cave. It was quiet. Very quiet.

Considering how full the den had been the night before, Koga found it strange the room was practically empty. But, there was always the possibility private dens were full of families eating on their own. The tribe's curiosity had been sated about their guests the night before.

Truth be told, Koga was grateful for that. He didn't mind the attention but being watched all the time was starting to rub his fur the wrong way. Everything was different here. Granted the Eastern tribe was in the most dangerous territory when it came to the war but something was off in how things worked here.

That was why Koga preferred the forefront. Things were simple there. You knew who your enemies were and you killed them. Here, there was no-telling what was going on. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Even his teeth felt on edge. And, no-one was saying anything about it.

Having enough of the frustration building inside him, the young alpha made his way back to the cave he and his tribe brothers shared. There was no point in looking for Shiro at this point, he'd holed himself away somewhere doing who knew what. That was fine with Koga. The way he was feeling, he'd probably try and break his jaw after all the dancing around the northern alpha was doing to him. But, soon that would end. Soon, he'd get what he needed and get the hell back to his brothers and comrades. Who knew how many had been killed and eaten in his absence?

The thought left a knot like a stone in the pit of Koga's stomach. He needed to get back. He needed to end this war. It didn't matter what it took. He'd end this blood-bath.

'I can't be bullied by someone trying to betray his host.'

A furious snarl ripped from Koga's throat as he punched the tunnel wall. He was doing that a lot lately. It was that woman; that human with the wide eyes and fiery tongue. She'd gotten under his skin with that jab and it had taken everything he had not to rip her apart when she took off into the surrounding trees. Instead, he'd stomped inside and sent one of his men to follow her.

In hind-sight, he'd found the decision rash and unnecessary. She was just a human with a mouth. But still, what she'd told him had stuck in his mind all day.

It wasn't the Ookami way to betray their own kind. And, a warrior's host was someone deserving respect. However, this wasn't the usual situation. Brothers were dying every day and Shiro was dragging his feet on a solution. Koga needed to get back to the forefront. He wasn't betraying anyone.

The biting prick of his claws against his palm forced Koga to loosen his clenched fists. He needed to get a grip or he was going to do irreparable damage to the den. Who cared what a weak, little human thought of him? He didn't owe her anything; certainly not an explanation. If she couldn't understand that, that was her problem.

Come morning, he'd have what he needed and could plan accordingly. He'd get the hell out of there and never have to see that annoying woman again. Life would go on and he'd be the hero to his tribe. Perfect.

The sudden biting scent of herbs caught the Ookami male's nose, causing him to pause mid-step. It was her. The human that rankled him so much was making her way down one of the side tunnels.

A wicked gleam came to his bright eyes. Maybe he could have a little fun before he left. She'd been right when she said he couldn't hurt her without insulting Shiro but that didn't mean he couldn't have some amusement. He'd make sure she'd think twice before giving him lip again.

Staying back to avoid detection, the young alpha trailed after the young woman down the darkened hallway. Already, the increased pumping of his blood had Koga's instincts rising to the forefront. A little hunt would do him good.

The fact the small human didn't seem to acknowledge his presence only raised his excitement. Easy prey was boring but there was no beating the scent of startled fear in a kill before it died. Too bad he couldn't end her. But, for now, he'd take giving her a good scare.

Keeping his steps light, the male inhaled deeply to commit the woman's scent to memory. He wanted to savor this little revenge. However, the more he took the more something didn't seem right. Confusion taking over curiosity, Koga started to study the scent more intently. The potent sting of herbs was ever-present on the woman, clinging like a second skin. It was so strong, Koga had just assumed the abrasive smell was the woman herself. However, there was something more to it now. Sweet, light and warm, it would almost be pleasant if not for that horrible herbal stink covering it like a fog. Why the hell would she do that?

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

Forcing himself to remain still, Koga peeked carefully around a dark bend in the tunnel to spy one of the pups rushing to the young woman. Panting with excited exertion, the small pup had a look that practically shouted his enthusiasm.

"Banu, you startled me," the woman teased. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Father says I'll join the hunt tomorrow," the pup bragged, puffed out his small chest. "For the first time!"

"You must be very excited," she answered with a pleased chuckle.

"Yeah! Shiro says they found a Bird of Paradise nest in the mountains and we're going to clear it out!"

Koga stared in confusion at the news. They were going to what?

"Banu, is that wise?" the woman asked after a moment's hesitation. "I mean, what if you get separated from the others?"

"I'll be fine," the pup cheered. "The nest is abandoned. It's just eggs that need to be smashed so I'm going to go hunt Bird of Paradise for the first time. After that, we'll go look for meat. I'll bring back a big catch just for you, Lady Kagome."

Koga resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The pup had a crush. Probably his first one too. Figured, it would be on a human. Still, to let a pup near a Bird of Paradise nest was risky. What was Shiro thinking letting the little guy go anywhere near it, abandoned or otherwise?

Before Koga realized what was happening, the human was kneeling before the young pup, bringing herself eye to eye with him.

"Just bring yourself back, Banu," she ordered in a light but serious tone, hands cupping the little hunter's shoulders. "Nothing else matters but that you come back, alright?"

Face reddening brightly, the pup nodded deeply as he gave a pleased toothy grin. Koga was sure the kid would promise her anything at this point.

Standing to her feet, the woman lightly patted the pup's head. "Besides, if you have to bring back anything, bring a rabbit for Akemi," she teased. "Show her what a good brother you are."

The grin was larger than ever on the kid's face as he nodded eagerly. "I'll bring one back for both of you. You'll see!"

With that, the little warrior raced off down the tunnel, narrowly missing Koga's still form as he disappeared out of sight. The light sound of a chuckle reached Koga's ears before he spotted the woman shaking her wrapped head and turning on her way.

The thought to follow her flitted through Koga's head but he found himself losing the thrill of the hunt long ago. Instead, he found more questions. What was going on around here? Since when did the tribe need to send kids to do a hunter's job? Even the Eastern tribe wasn't desperate enough to force pups to fight those winged monsters. Every pup spared was a chance at the tribe's future. And, they were being put at risk here? It made no sense.

Apparently, the thought bothered the woman too. Despite how well she hid it from the kid, there was no mistaking the change in her scent to Koga's skilled nose. She was afraid for him. Who was this human? What was she? He could tell she was respected and loved by the tribe here. Now, that Koga thought about it, even Shiro was protective of her. Besides that, what was with all of her disguises and such? Even her scent was masked.

He knew he should just forget about it; that this was none of his business and a waste of time. He couldn't afford to be distracted. But, the human….Kagome, she made no sense what-so-ever. She stayed with yokai, even seemed to care about them. She wasn't a prisoner here. She was protected and guarded. And, she took great pains to remain hidden.

All skin he could see had been wrapped tight in those scented bandages of hers but part of it had unraveled to bare a delicate hand that had rested on the pup's shoulder before dangling at her side. It still left a branded scent in Koga's mind.

He wasn't a fool. Koga had seen the look of panic in his tribe brother's eyes when he was asked about the human. However, there was no need to make trouble on something as pitiful as a human woman when there was a bigger goal in mind. So, he'd let Ginta off the hook. Just this one time though. However, things were starting to blur and become clearer all at the same time to the alpha. He didn't care how but he was getting answers about that woman. He had a feeling she had something to do with all of this mess.


	7. Chapter 7 Change of Plans

Chapter 7

Change of Plans

Groaning low, Kagome turned over in her straw bed, wrinkling her nose in disgust when she got a whiff of herself. Man, she stunk. When was the last time she bathed?

With the craziness of the last few days, it had been too long by Kagome's count. While the scent of herbs still clung to her, even without her wrappings, it was joined by the distinct stink of sweat and ground in dirt. Good as far as hiding herself but even Kagome had her limits to what she could stomach. Her hair was itching, for kami's sake.

It was all that Koga's fault. If he would just give up and go home, she could get back to her regular life in the Northern tribe. But, he was as stubborn as the next Ookami.

Kagome could sense him following her the night before. The cocky hunter believed she was incapable of sensing power as strong as his while she'd lived with an entire tribe of yokai for years. But, then again, she was just a 'weak, little human' to him. The thought still made her huff in agitation at his gall.

She'd been prepared for whatever confrontation the warrior had planned but Banu had surprised them both and announced his participation in the hunt today. That brought a twinge of worry to Kagome's stomach. The Ookami were proud hunters but Banu was so young. Still, she knew her place in the tribe. It wouldn't be good to tip the scales now. So, she'd smiled and congratulated the little hunter on starting his path to being a grown warrior while fighting the urge to hug him tightly to herself. Kagome knew Banu wouldn't appreciate the babying behavior.

Once the eager pup ran off, Kagome had hurried back to her room, not wanting to deal with Koga after that. But, instead of continuing in his pursuit, the older male had left her alone the rest of the night. Surprising but still appreciated since Kagome wished the solitude with her thoughts.

Unfortunately, none of this changed one important fact. She needed a bath. How was she supposed to get one without giving herself away to Koga? It was risky enough when she'd left her hand unbound but to undress entirely? Kagome wasn't that stupid. But, she felt positively disgusting. Kagome imagined even Aiko wouldn't come near her smelling this bad.

Wait….. Aiko. She had planned on keeping Koga busy all day. If she had truly spoken to the tribe's unmated females, then the poor guy would never have a moment to himself. And, they knew to keep him away from Kagome. Maybe this could go in her favor.

When she'd first heard the idea, Kagome would admit to feeling sorry for the unsuspecting warrior for what he'd have to deal with. But, if it worked, the priestess felt the urge to kiss her friend bubble up inside her. She'd be able to relax for a moment and get clean. Besides, the headache would serve him right. It could even be happening right now.

A grin of satisfaction spread across Kagome's face as she sat up from her pile of furs. Did she dare? It was a risk but….

You know what, Kagome was tired of jumping at every sound that could give her away. Let Koga be the scared one, for once. And, she knew, if certain females were after him, he should be afraid. **Very** afraid.

SSS

Swallowing low through his heavy breathing, Koga tried to get his bearings as he took a moment to rest. What was going on here?

The young leader had made his way into the main den early to grab what he could of the morning kill. No sense in starting a busy day on an empty stomach. However, he'd taken no more than two steps out into the open before his arm was jerked to a secluded out-cropping to the side of the cave.

The female had been quick, smiling and batting her eyes in obvious flirtation as she asked him how he'd slept. Koga, however, found himself completely lost for words. Blinking in open confusion, he'd stared wide-eyed as she brought her hand to his chest-plate, stroking up it in bold invitation.

Not wanting to risk being caught, the young leader jerked himself out of her strong hold, putting as much distance as he could between them. And, had run smack dab into another female, this one looking up at him with wide-eyed wonder when he'd knocked her down with the force of his stride. From there, it pretty much went down-hill.

Two days. He'd been in the northern tribe two days and every female available was vying for his attention. Koga knew he was strong for an Ookami, even becoming the youngest leader they ever had. But, this was ridiculous. In fact, it was damn-well convenient. Aiko had to be behind this.

Growling low, Koga suddenly forced himself to swallow the sound as the light tittering of searching females reached his ears. He didn't have time for this. The hunt would be leaving soon and Koga had to find Shiro.

He knew he was supposed to meet up with Gorou and get the information he was wanting but Koga had spent most of the night thinking about what the pup had said about joining the Bird of Paradise hunt. It had stuck in his mind and Koga finally decided he couldn't just let it slide. The war had been hard on the Ookami but they weren't that hard up for warriors. A pup like Banu should still be in training, not being shoved in the thick of it like smashing a Bird of Paradise's nest.

Koga saw no way around it. He'd have to go on the hunt and deal with that fool later. What was Shiro thinking? Better yet, where the hell was he anyway? If the tribe was this chaotically crazy, he'd better be dying somewhere.

"I caught his scent! He went this way!"

Every nerve in the young warrior's body went on high alert as he heard the female's call echo down the tunnel. Break was over. As fast as he could, Koga sped into the darkness, bright eyes guiding him as he raced down tunnel after winding tunnel. He was getting out of there and these tunnels had to open up somewhere. He'd just meet Shiro on the hunt outside the den.

SSS

She was in heaven, absolute heaven. While Kagome tried her best to remain clean with a bowl of boiled water and a rag, nothing beat the undeniable indulgence of a hot spring. And, with the winter months coming up soon, there weren't many opportunities to visit the small hidden spring before the trails froze over too much for her to maneuver. For now, this was better than she could imagine.

Kagome didn't know what she was so worried about. The spring was nestled in the base of the mountain, fed by an underground river and heated from the mountain's basin. Steam drifted about the cavernous room but was carried out of the hole in the curved ceiling by the whistling northern wind. It left the cave warm but not suffocating.

The tribe would use it occasionally but it wasn't their habit to bathe as often as Kagome did. Therefore, it guaranteed her privacy when she wanted some time to herself. No-one ever looked for her there. And, considering Koga and his males didn't seem the type to care too much about hygiene, there was no risk of running into one of them down here. Which meant, complete and utter lack of stress. It was amazing.

Breathing deep, she lowered herself further into the water. Nothing was better than that caressing heat cloaking her entirely. With a final inhale, she submerged herself entirely in the soothing warmth.

SSS

He was close. He had to be. No-one would follow him this deeply into the mountain, would they? A sharp turn in the dark passage had Koga lunging out of the way to keep from smacking into the stone wall. He'd been running no-stop to lose those persistent females and the young leader wasn't even sure they'd lost his trail. He was fast but couldn't erase his scent. Hopefully this secret tunnel opened to the outside.

The soft sound of water had the Ookami grinning with satisfaction. He was heading the right way. The scent of heated steam cloaked the air the closer Koga got, causing his long hair to start sticking to the back of his neck. Shifting his shoulder, he jerked his neck to move the irritating locks. Why did a hot spring have to be under the mountain anyway? Hot springs belonged out in the open, privacy be damned, and it wasn't nearly as stifling that way.

The thick cloud of steam behind a grouping of large stones told the young alpha he'd reached the heart of the water source. Great. Now, he just needed to follow it and would hit fresh air in no-time.

Turning on his heel, Koga stopped suddenly when a new scent reached his nose. Sweet and warm, it enveloped around him, causing his shoulders to relax. What was that? Breathing deep, the male felt his eyes begin to grow heavy with pleasure. There was something familiar about it. Koga reveled in the shiver it brought down him as he searched for the source.

It was coming from the spring. Was someone there? He didn't hear anything.

Koga knew he should leave. Ookami weren't bashful by any means but even they knew better than to peek where they didn't belong. It was survival. But, the scent just grew stronger, sweeter, teasing his nose till the male felt he couldn't resist the curiosity growing inside him. He had to find out what that was. However, when he pushed himself up onto one of the surrounding stones, the slick condensation caused the wolf's foot to slip, sending him crashing into the foggy water.

The startled gasp beneath him caused the Ookami male to snap open his bright eyes as he tried to grasp what just happened. Rich brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes stared up at him in shocked confusion, causing Koga's breath to hitch in realization. He'd landed on top of the tribe's human. Glossy, black hair draped around her head and over pale smooth skin, pinked slightly from the steam. A delicate mouth hung open in shock, droplets of moisture hanging on the soft flesh. The cloudy water hid most of her from view but her face was the most striking thing Koga had ever seen. She was beautiful.

Blinking in bewilderment, Koga swallowed low when another wave of that heady scent hit him full force. It was her. The memory of a pale hand flashed through his mind and the hunter remembered the whiff he'd gotten the night before. It was nothing compared to this. The strength of it was enough to send a shudder down him.

Koga's eye latched onto a single droplet as it glided down the delicate skin of her neck. Following the trail it took, the male suddenly felt himself flush red when he found the woman naked under him. And, with the changing of his color, the human apparently snapped from her stupor.

With a scream that left the male's ears ringing, she crossed her arms over her chest, shielding what she could from his gaze. Not wanting to wait for further retaliation, Koga lunged off her and raced back up the way he came. There was no way he was staying to face that female's wrath.

SSS

He wasn't exactly sure when but, all too soon, he smacked into Hakkaku's unfortunately placed back, sending them both sprawling to the cave floor.

"Koga?" Ginta's soft voice asked in shock. "What's happened?"

"Where were you?" added Hakkaku as he pried himself off the floor. "Why are you all wet? Hey, you alright?"

"Tell Shiro we're joining the hunt today," Koga snapped, doing his best not to let his hunters see his reddened face.

"We're what?" Hakkaku asked with a shake of his head.

"W-why, Koga?"

"They're clearing out a Birds of Paradise nest," the alpha explained. "We're making sure everything goes right."

"But, Koga….the plan-"

"Plans change," he snarled, having enough of the conversation. "Now, let's get moving. Come on!"

With that, the young leader raced out of the den. He needed to get out of there. A hunt. That was what he needed. A hunt would help him clear his mind and forget what just happened.

He'd forget soft-looking skin and raven-black hair and that maddening scent that just wouldn't leave him alone.


	8. Chapter 8 The Hunt is On

Chapter 8

The Hunt is On

She was going to kill him. Kagome didn't care who he was, she was going to kill that peeking pervert. How dare he attack her while she was bathing! When she got her hands on him, Kagome was going to purify him into charred fur. She'd never been more embarrassed in all her life. Just thinking about it made her—She was going to KILL him!

So wrapped up in her fuming, the priestess never noticed where she was going as she stomped towards her room till she practically bounced off whoever was in front of her.

"Sorry about that," she replied as she scrambled to her feet. "I didn't see you ther-"

"It's easy to overlook me."

A chill raced down Kagome's back as she looked up to spy the slightly hunched figure in front of her. Immediately, her guard sky-rocketed as she took a step back to distance herself from the lone male. What was his name? Gorou?

"Very easy, in fact," the male replied with a knowing smirk causing Kagome to cringe slightly. She never felt right around this hunter.

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you," she answered as calmly as she could. "It was rude of me."

"You were in a hurry," he added as if that would explain everything. "A big one, I'd say. I wonder why."

Kagome straightened to her full height, not exactly impressive but still intimidating when need be.

"That would be my business, Gorou," she replied with a lift of her chin as she started to side-step passed him. "If you'll excuse me, I need to-"

Suddenly, Kagome felt her arm grabbed roughly before she smacked hard against the tunnel's stone wall. Before she had a chance to catch her breath, the cool bite of a blade pressed to her throat as a heavy weight pinned her in place.

"Don't act as if you're above me, human," the male snarled against Kagome's ear, the foul smell of rotted meat washing over her with his breath. "Shiro and Aiko may find you an amusement but that is sure to change very soon."

Glaring in outrage, Kagome could feel the bright heat of her reiki straining towards the surface of her palm. All she had to do was place her hand on his chest and a scorching hole would burst right through him.

As if sensing her thoughts, the Ookami male dug the tip of his blade further into the sensitive skin of her neck, causing Kagome to go still.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned with a sadistic grin. "Purify me and there will be no-where you can hide. An Ookami's greatest revenge is killing those that kill their own."

"No-one would miss you," Kagome snapped back, her fury still burning hot.

"You're sure about that?" the male countered. "Even if you're correct, it would still be a gamble. You protect the tribe but it's nothing to kill a Bird of Paradise. Word of a dead Ookami in our own lands….that would spread like wildfire. Even beyond Ookami territory."

Kagome felt her anger die as quickly as a fire doused with water. What was this male doing? He couldn't mean….

"I found it strange you were so eager to live amongst yokai," he continued. "It's not natural. There are only two things you should be used for. But, Shiro had forbidden both. You weaseled your way into the tribe with your witchery and that pretty face of yours and I stood by silently as you grew in power here. You have the tribe at your beck and call. So, I did what I'm good at. I listened."

Bile threatened to rise in Kagome's throat as she forced her breathing to remain calm. He didn't know everything. He couldn't. No-one knew the whole story.

"I listened to a lot of things but the one constant story that drifted about was the story of the roaming priestess. You've left quite a lot of death in your wake."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kagome replied, clenching her shaking hand.

"Don't I?" the male smirked. "Village after village destroyed after you passed through. A darkness tainting the very earth they resided on. I don't care if you did it yourself or something followed you. But, it was enough that you ran all the way to us. And, you've served a purpose. But, now, you'll serve another."

"What do you mean?"

"Koga will know. Not yet, but soon. I'll see to that. And, he will take you back to the Eastern tribe and you will do what he wants. But, he's not a merciful hunter. I know once you've done your job, he will eat you and rightly so. But, I can keep him from doing it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why?" he snapped, tugging harshly at Kagome's hair, causing her neck to tilt into the blade slightly. "Because you are power. And, he who controls you, controls that power. You do as I say and Koga will keep you alive when he's done with you. And, I won't tell him your little secret of how you have used us as a living shield against whatever you're running from."

Angry tears pricked at the corner of Kagome's eyes as she fully grasped Gorou's threat. The Ookami were fiercely protective of their own kind and the thought of anyone using them to be slaughtered would infuriate them to the point she'd be ripped apart alive.

That wasn't how she saw it. She'd come to respect the tribe and never wanted to harm them. But, whether it was true or not wouldn't matter. An Ookami's protective instincts were practically uncontrollable. She doubted Shiro would even want to protect her from that punishment. He'd probably do it himself.

"Ah, you understand now," the male crooned in a sickening tone. "Good. Now, listen carefully. I will tell Koga what you really are and will travel to the forefront with you. You will do as Koga tells you and give him no reason to kill you before you've completed his task. After that, you will obey **me** in anything I tell you and I will be sure to let Koga know I am the only one who can control you. You will do nothing to contradict that. Have I made myself clear?"

Releasing a shaky breath, the priestess nodded slightly, careful not to spear herself on his blade. With a satisfied sniff, Gorou shoved her back, causing Kagome's head to crack slightly against the rough stone wall before he stepped away from her.

"Never forget, human," he warned. "From this moment on, you're mine."

All breath stilled in Kagome's chest as she stared at Gorou's retreating back in horrified terror. Without even realizing, she slid helplessly to the dirt floor, both arms wrapping protectively around her shivering body.

' **You're mine**.' Those words. Those words were too close to what she'd heard before. Chilling words that spoke of pain and no hope. Another cruel face came to Kagome's mind. Cold red eyes and long dark hair.

Rocking slightly, she forced herself to breathe. Gorou wasn't him. He didn't know everything. Plus, he was a schemer. He needed secrets. He'd keep hers to get what he wanted. She just had to figure out how to stop him. But, how?

SSS

"Koga, seriously!" Hakkaku yelled. "Wait up!"

"What is….. wrong….with him?" Ginta panted as he forced his feet to move after their leader.

"Damned if I know," the other gasped as he stumbled slightly over a random rock. "He's been off since we got here."

"You two, move it!"

The barked order from their alpha had the two hunters gaining a second wind as they pushed themselves to keep him in sight.

He'd been running non-stop, supposedly looking for the hunting group that was going after the Birds of Paradise nest. That was fine. However, they'd been 'searching' forever and Koga didn't look like he was stopping any time soon.

And, Hakkaku would swear they'd passed that knotted tree before. "Koga!" he called desperately. "We're going in circles!"

"Where….are we even….supposed to go?" added Ginta with a wheeze.

So quick, the two barely registered their leader frozen in place they nearly ran smack into him. Instead, both threw themselves backward, shoulders heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. He really needed to stop doing that.

Lifting his face towards the wind, Koga drew in a deep breath as he sorted through the assortment of scents in the air. Pine and the muddle of rocky earth dominated the burn of wintery air in his nose. Perfect to clear his mind.  
The knuckle-heads were right. He needed to calm down and focus. If he didn't get a grip, the hunt would leave without them. He just needed to fill his senses with the familiar; anything other than the memory of the hot spring. Even now, just the barest musing of it had the woman's scent returning with a vengeance.

With another inhale, he found the musky odor of wolf, the dominant sign of claimed territory. The faint hint of game wafted teasingly on his nose, showing Koga prey was still plentiful despite the growing chill. Soon, food stores would need to be restocked and furs collected for the deep mountain snows. But, first, the Birds of Paradise nests had to be cleared.

This was good. It was progress. Focus. He needed to focus.

The distinct scent of a hunter snapped Koga's attention towards an out-cropping of trees. There!

Without warning, the Ookami alpha raced towards the clearing, leaving both of his tribesmen behind.

"Koga!"

The hunters could only sigh in defeat as they picked themselves off the ground and stumbled after their leader, knowing full well he had to have heard their desperate call.

SSS

"This is unacceptable!"

"We should have been prepared for this scenario."

"That's no excuse!"

"I agree. A young upstart of an alpha shows up and suddenly everything is about to crumble?"

"We should get rid of him! He's making too much trouble."

"And, how would you suggest we do that?"

And, so it went. Shiro sighed heavily as he struggled to keep the headache brewing at bay. The Elders had called him to give an account of the current issue. Of which, they were not happy.

"What does he know thus far?" asked Toshiro, half-blind eyes locking on the alpha a little too well.

"Only what the rumors have said," replied Shiro with a shrug.

"Don't treat this so lightly, pup," snapped another grey-furred male. "How did rumors spread to the Eastern tribe?"

"People talk," the alpha answered. "It's unavoidable."

"The hell it is," Kiyoshi snarled through his whiten muzzle. "Now we're stuck with a rogue who will do as he pleases. This must be corrected."

"Then, it's decided," Old Taisho replied, blissfully silent till then. "Koga will have to be eliminated."

"What?" Shiro stared in shock about the circle of elders as they all nodded in agreement, trying to understand if he heard correctly.

"Yes, it makes sense," Toshiro agreed. "He's too much a risk. Shiro, you will take care of it, of course."

"Elders, please," Shiro argued as he sat himself up straighter. "You can't mean for us to kill one of our own brothers. He's foolish but has done nothing to endanger the tribes."

"His very presence endangers us all!" one of the bigger males boomed. "It's no secret how he gained his position of alpha. He's already proven himself eager for power. What do you think he would do if he realized what he'd have in his hands?"

"Such ambition can't be left unchecked," added Kiyoshi. "The human remains here."

"I don't argue that," Shiro answered. "But, to murder a brother? And, a brother alpha, no less."

"This war had brought many sacrifices, young alpha," replied the grey male. "To ensure the safety of all of us, one more is nothing."

"This is not our way."

"Do you really expect that young fool to care what is our way or not?" Toshiro sniffed with derision. "That human will make us unstoppable. The power she holds is beyond our wildest dreams. Koga can't have access to power that great. Not before we learn to tap into it."

"Don't forget, Shiro," Taiso replied smoothly. "Your loyalty is first to the Ookami and their survival. Nothing is above that; not Koga, not the human. Do you understand?"

He knew his duty was to his tribe. They were his responsibility. Still, this whole matter left a bad taste in Shiro's mouth.

They'd given the human safety. The Elders had argued it, at first, claiming it was a disgrace of their kind. But, there was no denying the power Kagome held. None had seen anything like it. For a simple human to have it was a greater disgrace to them. So, they'd let her stay with the hopes of one day stripping the power from her.

They'd been so close. But, Koga had set all their efforts back. He was asking too many questions; raising too much of a ruckus over something he didn't understand.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro squared his large shoulders. "I understand," he replied. "I will deal with the Council's decision."

"Good," clipped Kiyoshi. "Besides, this is a war. Accidents happen everyday."


	9. Chapter 9 Deadly Mistakes

Chapter 9

Deadly Mistakes

The rush of wind streamed down Koga's body as he forced himself to keep in step with the rest of the tribe. Still, the run was invigorating; perfect for getting his blood up for a hunt. Even if it didn't make the slower pace any less frustrating.

It didn't take long for Koga and his men to join the hunt but it seemed strange to him that Shiro was late. Apparently, the northern alpha was never late. But, it wasn't long before Koga caught a whiff of Shiro's scent, the big male falling into step at the head of the group. Wherever he'd been, he was there now.

Shrugging off the oddity, Koga kept his focus on the task at hand. The Birds of Paradise nest wasn't far from the tribe's den. So, it was going to be an easy job. At least, that was the opinion of the rest of the group. Koga had learned the hard way, there was no such thing as an 'easy job' when dealing with the Birds of Paradise.

"When we get to the peak, Taro and I will take the first half up the right," Shiro called when the ridge that held the nest came into view. "Koga, you take the other up the left."

Nodding in agreement, Koga kicked up an extra boost of speed to survey the area before the others reached him. It was his habit during a hunt, ensuring no-one died unnecessarily. Apparently, attacks still happened this far north.

However, Koga couldn't catch the scent of Bird of Paradise. In fact, there wasn't any clue to a nest being nearby. No lack of game or the distant beat of wings on the wind. This was supposed to be a hunting grounds for a flock, wasn't it? Maybe the area **was** abandoned.

Still, it didn't sit well with him. His instincts were screaming at him to remain on guard and Koga always trusted his instincts. Something was off about all of this.

"Yo, Koga! You see anything?"

"Nah, the way's clear," he called over his shoulder to the approaching hunters.

"I told you, he'd make sure it was safe," a small voice cheered with pride, causing Koga to jerk back to see the little hunter from the night before staring up at him with an open gaze of awe.

Koga blinked in surprise. Why was the kid in his group? However, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Hakkaku and the others had already caught up and were waiting for their next move. Crossing his arms, the alpha glared down at the pup.

"Where's your dad, kid?"

"With Shiro and the others," he chirped with pride. "I wanted to go with you guys."

"Fine," Koga grunted. "Just stay with the others."

Shaking his head in frustration, Koga sent Ginta a set glare, meaning clear in its intent.

' _Keep the kid alive_.'

Without hesitation, Ginta nodded in agreement, positioning himself closer to the little hunter.

Sighing in resignation, the alpha lifted his gaze up the mountain side. No-where to go now but up. With a deep breath, Koga leapt up and started to climb, the rest of the pack following dutifully behind him.

Once they cleared the peak, Koga's group was greeted by Shiro and the others already at work, sifting through the empty piles of straw and bones. One of the warriors, Banu's father by Koga's guess, stomped angrily to the pup and scuffed him by the back of his ear. Koga only shook his head as the little guy whined and argued against the older hunter's scolding glare, clearly not convinced by the pup's explanation.

The climb had been tedious but without incident, which only raised Koga's suspicions even more. It was too quiet, too easy. But, none of the rest of the party seemed to notice. Even Ginta and Hakkaku were treating this like it was routine. However, Koga didn't buy it.

"We'll start from the back and work our way out," Shiro replied, gesturing towards the open aired cave housing the majority of the nests.

"Yeah, sure," answered Koga, blue eyes darting about in agitated alertness.

"What?" asked Shiro, cocking a dark brow.

"Nothing," Koga snapped with a shake of his head. "Something's just…..off."

"You smell anything?"

"No, and that's the problem. How long has this nest been abandoned?"

"For a while," Shiro replied with a shrug. "Long enough to not be a threat."

"Maybe."

The Northern alpha looked like he wanted to say something but just shook his head and went into the cave, leaving Koga out in the open. It caused the younger alpha to scowl as he scanned the surrounding area.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. There was something messing with his judgement; a prickling at the back of his neck that wouldn't leave him alone. This wasn't the forefront, where everything was a risk but Koga couldn't help but think something was going to happen.

"Koga, I thought we were gonna help them," Hakkaku asked as he and Ginta came up behind their leader.

"We are," he answered, eyes never leaving the horizon.

"By staying out here?" asked Ginta as he glanced back nervously towards the others.

"By watching their backs," Koga replied.

"You think something's up?" asked Hakkaku, his guard starting to rise to match Koga's

"Gotta be."

"Why? It's quiet," replied Ginta.

"Exactly," Koga answered as he sniffed sharply.

"Uh, Koga, that ain't bad," Hakkaku ventured cautiously.

Koga suddenly stilled as something pricked at his mind. That feeling was back with a vengeance. Carefully, he sniffed at the air again.

"Koga?" Ginta asked.

"You smell that?" the alpha asked, back going rigid.

Both hunters scented the air, shrugging comfortably.

"Yeah, so?" asked Hakkaku.

Koga resisted the urge to growl. "What is that?" he asked in obvious irritation.

"You know what that is, Koga," Ginta replied. "It's… a fresh kill."

"From where?"

Immediately, all three Ookami searched about, noses scenting and testing the air to find the source.

"Over here!" Hakkaku called, gesturing for the others to join him at the edge of the ridge.

Glancing over, Koga spotted the rotten carcass of discarded bones stuck in the rocking ledges on the side of the mountain.

"How did they miss that?" Ginta inquired, blinking in embarrassed confusion.

"Who cares?" demanded Hakkaku. "If there's a fresh kill then that means-"

"This nest isn't abandoned," Koga finished, fists clenching in irritation.

"But, why would they think it was?" Ginta added, looking about wildly.

Why, indeed. The pack wouldn't come near this place if they thought it was still inhabited. He didn't care how they found out the information. It was wrong and they needed to be on their guard. The only way they could have gotten the wrong idea about this place was if—

The sudden movement of a shadow had Koga snapping his gaze up into the air. Barely out of his line of vision, he made out the distant figure swiftly growing bigger as it dove towards them.

"It's a trick!" Koga yelled just before the ground beneath his feet started to shake.

Every hunter scrambled to grab hold of a wall or keep their footing as they blindly searched for the threat.

"What is this?" Shiro demanded, claws holding him steady against the cave wall.

"It's a trap, that's what it is!" Koga snarled before diving out of the way from falling rocks rolling down the mountain.

Before Koga could realize what happened, the sudden onslaught of rocks blocked the cave entrance, trapping the hunters inside.

"Koga, the tribe!" Hakkaku yelled in horror.

"I see it," he called back, jumping to his feet as he started to race towards the wall of stones. However, once he pushed off to jump over towards the entrance, the packed stone beneath his foot started to crumble, sending him plummeting over the side.

Eyes wide in shock, Koga spied his hunters leaning over the edge, the large body of not one but three Birds of Paradise perched at the peak.

"KOGA!"


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 10

Surprise, Surprise

It happened so fast, Shiro never saw it coming. A chilling screech and the roar of falling rocks were the only warnings before the northern alpha's hunting party was encased in inky darkness. The chalky cloud of rubble choked the air, causing the big male to gag as he tried to draw a breath along with the others.

"What was that?" a hunter coughed out.

"Everyone alive?"

"How do we get out of here?"

Already the questions were starting to fly and Shiro was still struggling to just inhale. He should have known better! An abandoned nest, what was he thinking?! However, the Northern alpha didn't have time to berate himself. He had to get his tribe out of here before bad turned to worse.

"Taro," he snapped to his left. "Everyone accounted for?"

"All but Koga and his hunters," the male replied with a stiff nod.

"What? They're out there?"

That couldn't be good. If this was a trap then that meant—

The sudden sharp crack of stone had every Ookami immediately stilling as they watched the high ceiling of their make-shift cell. At first slight, the crisp sound moved across the creased rock, chipping small stones to clatter to the floor. It wasn't till the acute crevices cut through the surface that Shiro brought his spear in front of him.

The abrupt sting of light only blinded the group for a second before they were greeted with the horrifying sight of Birds of Paradise flocking about the ragged brim of the outer walls. With a deep swallow, Shiro watched as more and more gathered about the perimeter with eager hungry gazes. This wasn't a cell. It was a bowl! And, things had just changed from bad to dire.

SSS

"Kagome!"

The young priestess jumped in surprise as she glanced over her shoulder at the excited call. Only Aiko could sound so enthusiastic and frightening at the same time as she glanced about in near frantic haste.

"Over here, Aiko," Kagome called. "What has happened?"

Suddenly, the priestess found herself crushed in a firm and eager embrace as Aiko spun her around with eager glee.

"It's happened, Kagome! It worked."

"What worked?" she grunted out, struggling to breathe through her constricted ribs. "Aiko…..air…."

Suddenly remembering her friend's frailty, the Ookami female quickly released the coughing priestess, practically bouncing with excitement.

It worked. After weeks and months of fruitless effort, it had finally worked. Aiko had been hesitant to request Kagome's aid in this, knowing Shiro's pride was smarting as it was, but, if the human knew something they didn't, she was willing to try anything. Afterall, if her knowledge could help Shiro's father, why not this too?

"The herbs worked," she announced with pride. "It's been confirmed."

Kagome blinked in confusion, trying to piece together her friend's vague words, before her eyes widen with delight.

"You're sure?" she asked, placing a careful hand on the alpha female's stomach. "It worked alright?"

"Yes," Aiko declared. "The mid-wife told me this morning. Soon, the tribe will have new pups, thanks to you."

Kagome blushed in pleased embarrassment. "I don't think you can give me **all** the credit."

"Still, I couldn't dare hope this would happen without your help."

"Have you told Shiro yet?" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat.

Aiko grinned in her usual teasingly wicked manner. "I will when he returns. But, first, I want to see if he notices himself."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Ookami noses were impeccable and could spot anything….provided they knew what to look for. There was a very strong possibility poor Shiro would be clueless for days unless Aiko tells him.

"May the Kami help him," Kagome chuckled. "Well, in the mean-time, I will send you some of my Ashitaba for your stomach. You will thank me for it later."

"Thank you," Aiko sighed with relief. "I've yet to experience the pup sickness but it supposedly comes on suddenly."

"It can vary but, better to have it now, just in case. I'm afraid Shiro may not know how to handle it."

The happy female giggled with knowing glee. "Ah, my poor Shiro. He really will be clueless."

Suddenly, a knowing glint flashed in the female's eyes. "Speaking of clueless males, you'll be happy to know Koga is out of the den."

The mentioning of the Ookami male had Kagome stiffening.

"Oh?" she asked as she rolled her stiff shoulder. Why would she care where he was?

"Yes," Aiko continued. "He went out with Shiro and the others to clear a nest. Quite eagerly, so I heard. Apparently, he really wanted to get away from here. Any ideas why?"

Kagome was sure her face must be bright red. Thank goodness, her wrappings hid her mortification so well. There was no way she'd be able to bring herself to speak about what happened at the spring. She still owed Koga her payback, anyway.

Shrugging slightly, the priestess returned to her task. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Aiko chuckled low as she crouched beside her friend. "Maybe a female finally scared him off," she offered with a grin.

Kagome could snort slightly. If Aiko only knew. "Maybe."

"Well, either way, he can't cause any trouble here being out on a hunt and it will keep all the hunters busy all day. Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet while we can."

Kagome nodded with warm relief at her friend. That sounded perfect.

SSS

"What do we do?!" Ginta shrilled in horror.

"Do I look like I have a plan?" Hakkaku snapped, gripping his head in panic.

He was gone. Koga was gone! Their fearless leader had gone over the ledge and now they couldn't see him anymore. Where was he? Was he alive? The hunter found himself completely lost about what to do next. On top of that, the approaching shadows over-heard were becoming more and more numerous.

This was bad. Very bad! The tribe was trapped, the plan went to shit, and Koga was GONE!

"We've got to help them!" Ginta yelled, snapping his terrified gaze towards the crumpled wall of rocks.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hakkaku growled as another big shadow glided ominously overhead.

"Maybe we can clear the entrance," Ginta offered before he started to race towards the rockslide.

However, before he could even get half-way there, a large winged body dropped heavily in front of the hunter, causing his footing to waver slightly. Ginta immediately backed up, staring at the cold, dark eyes gleaming at him with open hunger.

"We gotta **get** to the entrance first," Hakkaku growled as he brought his spear in front of him, a determined glint in his gaze.

Koga or not, they were not going down this easy. They were Ookami, afterall. If these winged bastards wanted a fight, they'd give them a fight.

Nodding in silent agreement, Ginta pulled his Kyoketsu from his belt, the long chain dangling in his clenched hand. They would avenge their leader. Koga wouldn't expect any less.

With a fierce battle-cry, both hunters rushed towards the enemy, weapons raised as it spread its massive wings in challenge. However, before they made it to the great monster, both Ookami froze when a familiar sound reached their ears.

Snapping his gaze back, Hakkaku stared in hopeful shock. It couldn't be. Could it?

A swift whoosh of air and a furious snarl were the only warnings before a familiar figure fell upon the landed Bird of Paradise, cleaving its bulbous body practically in half with sharp claws. An agonized gurgling cry and the hateful beast went limp as the attacker straightened, flicking his long ponytail over his shoulder.

"Can't you two handle a single Bird of Paradise?" he called over his shoulder, cracking his knuckles.

"KOGA!" the two cried in relieved delight before they rushed to their leader, clinging in jubilant adoration.

"You're alive!"  
"You saved us!"

"How did you get back so quickly?"  
"We thought you were dead!"

"The tribe is trapped."  
"More Birds of Paradise are coming!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

A swift shake tossed both babbling hunters off Koga as he shook his head in frustration. Count on these two to just fall apart and talk at once. You'd think they'd never been trained.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he glared up the now broken ridge.

They were right on one thing, the tribe had to be freed. These winged rats were gonna eat them in their own nest.

"You two clear the entrance," Koga ordered sharply. "I'll keep these weaklings busy till then."

"You got it, Koga," both answered eagerly before they ran for the rock pile.

Growling low, Koga crouched low before leaping towards the jagged peak.

"They want a nest cleared," he gritted out. "Let's clear it."

SSS

"Move out and keep your spears ready!" Shiro yelled as he kept his weapon high against the curved claws swiping at him. "Don't make yourself an easy target!"

Already, some of the flock lay dead, scattered about the floor, but the bodies were making it difficult to maneuver about the hollowed out nest. If too many more fell in, the Ookami would be too crowded to fight.

They needed a change in plan. Anything that would bring the battle into their favor.

"Shiro, we need to make space!" one of the hunters, Kouki, yelled as he jabbed frantically at an enemy.

"You got any ideas?" Shiro hollered back, lunging out of another's reach before his foot caught under a fallen corpse.

Landing hard on his back, the Northern alpha stared in winded shock as deadly claws reached for him. However, before they hooked into him, the large body was shoved harshly to the side, sending it colliding with another Bird of Paradise and both rolling over the side of the nest.

A calloused hand reached down to Shiro, causing him to stare up the armored arm to the glowing blue eyes piercing sharply into him.

"Need a hand or can you use your own legs?" the other alpha snapped in irritation.

Huffing sharply, Shiro shoved Koga back away from him as he tugged his foot free.

"Speak for yourself," he growled.

Looking about, Koga positioned himself back to back with the Northern alpha. "Your information sucks, by the way."

"I'm catching that," Shiro replied. "Well, you got any suggestions?"

"Just have the others keep half an eye on the door," Koga smirked as he popped his neck. "And, be ready to run."

"About time," Shiro added. "It's getting cramped in here."

"Then we take the fight to them!"

Leaping as high as he could, Koga slashed all about him, taking down as many of the Birds of Paradise as possible. The sudden burst seemed to renew the tribe's efforts as they fought with a new ferocity that started the arrogant attackers. Just because it was their turf didn't mean they automatically gained the victory. Not if Shiro had anything to say about it.

In a mad scramble of blood and feathers, the Ookami started to wonder if there was any end to the struggle. Then, the familiar sound of shifting rock had Shiro glancing towards the entrance. Already the glaring light peeked through the top and every-once-in-a-while hands grabbed rock and pulled from the huge stack.

"Get to the entrance!" Shiro yelled, swinging his spear towards a too near Bird of Paradise. They needn't to get out of here.

Several hunters lunged to the pile of rock, kicking or pushing through the opening to aid in the effort. Shiro, Koga, and a few more of the warriors held a strong perimeter against the last of the Birds of Paradise, keeping them away from others.

A sudden yell of victory had the others sliding through the widened opening. Grinning with satisfaction, Shiro nodded to Koga in signal. It was time to get out of this nightmare. However, right when they were about to make their get-away, a high-pitched cry jerked Koga's gaze behind him.

The pup was stuck between the mutilated bodies, tears bubbling in his big eyes as he struggled to get his footing. Already, Koga could see the kid wasn't going to make it on his own. A final Bird of Paradise was lunging towards him, jagged mouth opened wide to swallow him whole.

Running at full-tilt, Koga raced to the kid, fist raised as it slammed hard into the attacking youkai, knocking it back.

Scooping the kid up as fast as he could, Koga rushed to the entrance of the cave. It wasn't till the higher placed stones started to crumble over them that Koga realized the misstep.

Flinging the kid up as high as he could, Koga shot him through the opening before he was buried by the falling rock.

SSS

"Papa!" the little pup cried as he launched himself at one of the hunters, tears running down his face.

The large male held the kid close, being sure to keep him close.

"Where's Koga?" Ginta asked, looking about in panic.

Hakkaku started to grow nervous as he noticed no-one had anything to say, not even Shiro. Everyone had been hurrying to clear the way for the others to get out that they hardly noticed who was doing what. The sudden onslaught of dropping stones had taken everyone by surprise and they had to move out of the way. Then, out of no-where, the kid had shot out like an arrow and landed with a slight bounce on the rocky ledge. But, what happened to Koga?

The shifting of rock told Hakkaku his answer and he dashed hurriedly to rake what he could from the crushing heap pinning his alpha down. It wasn't long before Ginta joined him, followed by Shiro, Taro, and several others till rock was practically flying behind them.

They had to get him out. They just had to. One particularly large stone shoved to the side and a large tanned arm was revealed. A grin of satisfaction brightened Ginta's face before they doubled their efforts to clear the rubble away.

Finally freeing his head, Koga gasped in a deep breath before shaking his head in frustration.

"Ugh! Did the mountain fall on me?" he asked as he tugged his other arm free, grunting in frustration.

Shiro snorted in amusement as he clapped him hard on the back. "What's wrong? A little rock hurt you?"

"I'll give you a little rock up your ass," Koga gritted back as he straightened, stretching high as he popped his joints. "All alive?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Shiro replied, grinning like a fool.

Koga nodded as he rolled his neck, desperate to smooth out the crick in it. That could have gone so much better.

"Well, the nest is clear now," he groused as he popped his back. "Next time get your sources straight."

Shiro nodded, his gaze going dark. This was never supposed to happen. They would have brought all the hunters in the tribe if they'd known the nest was still occupied. Had the Birds of Paradise planted a trap for them? Or, could the deception be much closer to the tribe than they thought?

The possibility sent a shiver down Shiro's spine. He knew what the Elders were capable of but surely they wouldn't send all of them to their death. Either way, when he got home, someone was going to explain this disaster….and possibly die for it.

"Well, regardless, let's just head back and—"

"Look out! Here comes another one!"

The sudden shout had Shiro turning right before the Bird of Paradise slashed low before it started to swoop upwards again. The group it attacked had scattered slightly but the area had been dense by the surprise attack.

A swiftly thrown spear and the beast was skewered before it fell over the ridge, the hunters watching it disappear into the forest below.

"Serves it right."

"May it rot in hell."

Shiro was about to add in his agreement when the metallic scent of blood reached his nose right before Riku's enraged yell rent the air. Koga and Shiro both stared as the hunter cradled the small body of his son in his arms, red staining the front of his tunic.

Both alphas knew what needed to be done. The pup had to be returned to the tribe as soon as possible. If the wound wasn't too bad, they would just need to keep it from bleeding out. But, it was a gamble whether the kid would make it or not.

Locking eyes with mutual agreement, Shiro and Koga didn't dare speak the horrifying thought they shared aloud. Was the pup strong enough to survive?


	11. Chapter 11 You've Got to Be Kidding!

Chapter 11

You've Got to Be Kidding!

A shriek of horror had Kagome racing down one of the long tunnels towards the main den. The rest of the tribe was dashing about in a mad frenzy, trying to get a look at what was going on. While Kagome didn't sense any Birds of Paradise nearby, one of the hunters had returned early but no-one was able to explain why. And, since the small woman wasn't making much progress as far as getting through the crowd, she wasn't sure if she'd find out any time soon.

Thankfully, Aiko's presence caused a wide berth to open up towards the open mouth of the den. Being quick to slip in behind the alpha female, Kagome barely stifled a scream of horror as she saw Emi, one of the smaller Ookami females, clutching a small, bloody form to her chest as she practically howled in despair. Riku, her mate, looked like he was torn between the urge to kill something or wanting to be killed himself as he crouched beside her, a tense look of desperation on his face.

"What happened?" Aiko demanded in a strong, forced tone. "Who can tell me?"

No-one dared speak as Emi's cries echoed about the cave, tension rising with sorrow in the air.

"Well?" Aiko challenged. "Does no-one have a clue how this happened?!"

"Those winged bastards are what happened," snapped Riku, glaring fiercely at his alpha female. "The nest was still occupied. It was a trap."

Questions erupted like wild-fire about the cave as everyone frantically asked about their loved ones but Riku ignored it all as he held Aiko's gaze with his own burning one.

Kagome desperately wished she could voice her own worries but she found herself unable to tear her gaze from Banu's still form. How could this have happened? Were the others injured as well?

A deep red bandage was wrapped tightly about his tiny waist and his arms and legs hung loosely about his mother's tight grip. She had to get a look at him to see if he was still alive. Tugging sharply on Aiko's elbow, the priestess was relieved to see her friend nod sharply in agreement.

"Get the pup to the healer's rooms and prepare for anyone else who may be injured," she ordered as a handful of the females made their way towards Emi, gently easing her injured pup from her desperate hands and leading both away.

Kagome bowed in thanks to the alpha female before she rushed out behind the group. Aiko would get information of the others and take care of it. But, right now, the only one that needed her was Banu.

SSS

"What the hell happened out there?" Aiko demanded, eyes flashing at the lone hunter still crouching on the stone floor.

Fist clenching in barely restrained fury, Riku stood to his feet, popping a stiff shoulder.

"Like I said, the tip we got was a lie. It was a trap to kill us all."

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"That's what we all want to know."

Swallowing low, Aiko forced herself to remain calm. She couldn't lose control now. The tribe needed to keep from panicking.

"And, the others?" she asked, keeping her tone even. "Where are they?"

"Shiro and Koga stayed behind to ensure none of the nest would try and follow us back to the den. They sent me back with my son ahead of the others."

Aiko felt a wave of relief wash over her at the hunter's words. He was alright. Her mate was alive and would return soon. Till then, she'd take care of the tribe. He'd be proud of his mate.

"Alright," she replied with a nod. "We'll be ready for the others. Any-other injured?"

Hanging his head with shame, Riku shook his head. There were no injuries, none that weren't already healing…..none but his own pup.

"Go find your mate," Aiko ordered gently. "She'll need you."

Not needing to be told twice, the hunter leapt to his feet and raced off down the tunnels in search of his female.

SSS

Kagome had barely secured the end of her last bandage around Banu's middle when Aiko's determined stepped echoed down the tunnel. Seeing Hanako's stooped form just behind the young alpha, Kagome turned to face her friend.

"Something wrong, Aiko?"

It had been months since Kagome had seen the old healer but Hanako usually preferred solitude nowadays.

"Hanako will take it from here, Kagome," Aiko explained in a steady tone. "You've done enough."

This caused Kagome to shake her head in disbelief. Aiko couldn't be serious. Banu was patched up but she'd not used her reiki to knit his flesh together over the wound yet. She hadn't even given him a tea to soothe his sleep.

"Enough?" the priestess asked. "Aiko, I haven't even—"

"I know," she interrupted. "And, that won't be necessary. Hanako will take good care of young Banu.'

Kagome found herself lost for words. What was she supposed to say to this? Better yet, why was Aiko doing this in the first place? It made no sense. She was the perfect one to heal him. In fact, she might be the only one who could. So, why would Aiko say she couldn't….

Bright brown eyes flashed with recognition at the alpha female, anger starting to heat her belly. The slight shifting of the Ookami's feet told the young priestess she was right.

"Aiko, I can't hide now," she replied. "I don't care if Koga is back or not."

"You may not care but this is not up to you," Aiko returned with a slight toss of her head.

"Banu will die."

"You don't know that," the female answered, her tone brokering no argument.

"Aiko—"

"Kagome, this is not up for discussion. You are here under our protection and therefore, you are subject to our ways. I am still alpha here and you will obey my wishes. You've done enough."

Kagome stared in stunned shock as she struggled to believe this. What was going on here? Aiko really expected her to just abandon a dying pup and stay out of sight. It went against every instinct she had. Unfortunately, Aiko also had a point. Kagome was only there as long as she remained in their good graces and right now the pack's alpha female was giving her an order, and expecting obedience.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she quietly rose to her feet and made her way from the cave back towards her room. This wasn't right. It was wrong on so many levels but there was nothing she could do. Not yet, anyway.

SSS

Biting back an infuriated growl, Koga stomped through the entrance of the tribe's main den. That had been the hunt from hell! Every inch of him was practically vibrating with how angry he was and the worst part was there wasn't any more of those damned birds to vent his pent up frustrations on.

A pup had been injured on his watch. A pup! It was unacceptable.

The swinging fist he slammed into the cave wall sent several cracks scattering along the hollowed out stone. This wasn't over. He didn't care who gave them that information. Koga would skin him alive with his own clawed hands.

"Ah, Koga-sama, you're back."

Piercing blue eyes snapped over his shoulder to spy to lowly male from earlier slinking slowly from the shadows of a nearby tunnel.

"What do you want?" Koga ground out, popping his stiff knuckles.

"I just wanted to check on you," Gorou replied in his oily tone. "The other returned long ago and some wondered where you were."

"I was patrolling," Koga snapped, fangs clenching under the irritation at the lowly male. "Which is where many should have been. Instead, you all hide in these caves, waiting for an attack."

"We're well protected," Gorou answered with a slight smile. "Care to know how?"

"You truly will grab at anything, won't you?" the alpha warned, taking a step towards the crafty male. "My patience is growing tired of all these games. Games that may well cost a pup his life."

"Oh, I doubt it," Gorou quickly replied, taking a more submissive pose. "After all, he's in the human's care."

"Why would that matter?" Koga demanded.

"Because she's—"

"Koga!"

The sudden yell had both male's startling as two hunters lunged at their leader, clinging with tears of joy in their eyes. However, Koga found he didn't have the patience to deal with it twice in one day.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, flinging both to the ground as he made his way down a side tunnel.

Today had been a shit-filled kind of day and he was done with it. He decided he was going to bed and then heading back home in the morning, hidden power or not be damned. His tribe needed him and he wasn't about to lose them all to those winged bastards like they'd probably lost the pup.

However, before he tried to shut his eyes and sleep, he was going to check on the pup. The kid deserved that much, at least.


	12. Chapter 12 Holy Crap

Chapter 12

Holy Crap….

"How could this happen?"

"The Birds of Paradise must have set a trap."

"Those winged bastards don't have enough brains amongst the whole flock to set a trap."

"A whole hunting party to clear a nest and a pup gets injured. A pup!"

"You were the one who got the information."

"Don't put this on me!"

Shiro remained still as the council continued to bark and growl back and forth about the cavernous cave. Eyes downcast, he clenched his hands, sharp claws digging into the calloused palms as the arguments echoed to near deafening heights. This was on his head. All of it.

"Have you nothing to say to this?"

Finally being addressed by the whitened elder, Shiro lifted his head to meet the blazing gazes of the council.

"What would you like me to say?" he asked, tone hard as stone.

"Save us your lip, alpha," Kiyoshi snarled as his hackles started to rise. "Not only has a pup possibly been lost from a supposedly easy mission but the alpha, Koga, has returned without so much as a scratch."

"He saved the tribe," Shiro replied. "Would you suggest I rip out his heart in reward for that?"

"You know your duty to the tribe," Toshiro added.

"Duty to the tribe," Shiro muttered low as he shook his head. "A betrayal of our messages, a pup near death, and you want to talk to me of duty to the tribe?"

"Alpha, this is no time to become emoti—"

"Do not talk to me of duty to my tribe!"

The bellow thundered through the cave, causing the air to practically vibrate with the power of his youki. All the elders present suddenly grew silent as they watched Shiro's eyes glow in barely contained fury.

"Who got word the nest was empty?"

The growled question was more an order than anything, barely recognizable to the Ookami present. No-one dared answer. It wasn't too long ago Shiro had earned his place as alpha, and the blood that ran during the battle for leadership.

"Well?" the alpha challenged. "Nothing to say now? You had no issue with advice before the hunt. So, for the last time, Who. Got. That. Word?"

SSS

Five hours. That was how long Kagome had sat in her room, waiting for some word or clue as to what was going on with the tribe. Five hours of counting down every minute and wondering if Banu was even still breathing. Five hours that had been a torture to Kagome's constantly moving mind.

Five hours was long enough!

Smacking her hands against her lap in frustration, the priestess rose to her feet and snatched up her healer's bag. It had been too long and, with or without Aiko's permission, Kagome was getting to Banu. He needed her. She wasn't about to let him down now.

Careful to keep her steps light, Kagome hurried down the less-used tunnels towards the last room she saw the wounded pup being kept. Surely, they wouldn't move him in his condition.

The winding maze of tunnels in the mountain was easy to get lost in but the young miko had spent the last few years learning the hidden paths and halls to get where she needed to go. Even the darkness didn't bother her because she'd memorized every step. Banu just had to hold on a little longer. She was coming.

A sharp turn had Kagome avoiding a frequently used path the hunters preferred. It wouldn't do to have her scent tracked by them. She wasn't suicidal, after all. Three cave entrances and she found the one she wanted. Now, she just hoped the elderly healer wouldn't blow her cover and let Kagome do her job.

Peeking her head in, Kagome spotted the small still body on the large bed of straw made especially for him. Beside him, Emi and Riku lay curled up in constant watch. However, she didn't spy the old healer.

Kagome's heart clenched for them as Emi's sorrowful whines drifted softly to her. She was seconds from falling apart. Swallowing low, Kagome sent up a silent prayer to the Kami as she quietly made her way into the cave. It was a risk but hopefully, they wouldn't turn her away now.

Riku snapped up to attention, causing Emi to spin in place, fangs bared in defensive reflex.

"What are you doing here?" Riku snapped, claws clenching about his spear.

Kagome froze as her eyes shifted quickly from the Ookami hunter to his female, forcing herself to remain calm. Panicking now would only raise their attack instincts. Keep in control.

"I came to help Banu," she replied evenly.

"Aiko told you to leave," Riku warned, dark eyes zipping between Kagome and the entrance.

"I know," the priestess replied, waiting.

Riku's conflict was there for all to see, his nostrils flaring with barely contained irritation as he shifted his jaw in consideration. He was loyal to his alphas but this was his pup. However, Kagome never moved an inch as she kept her steady gaze on his. She wouldn't force them to let her near their pup but they had to know she was there to help. She wouldn't just abandon Banu. In the end, it was his decision.

Without a word, the hunter rose to his feet and walked out of the cave.

Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding before she looked at Emi. The Ookami female nodded in agreement and shifted to the side, allowing the priestess to kneel by her pup.

Banu's tiny form was so still, Kagome found herself checking if he was still breathing as she carefully ran the tips of her fingers down the side of his neck. He was alive but barely. She didn't have much time left.

Quickly unwrapping her hands, Kagome forced herself to breathe calmly as she summoned her reiki to the surface. The slight crackly of holy energy flared strongly at first but slowly died down to a light glow in her palms before she dared to place her hands on Banu's small body.

A slight whimper slipped from his tiny form before he slowly started to relax under Kagome's touch. Reiki always stung against youki before it started to heal. They were conflicting energies after all. But, if focused just right, the holy energy could knit together flesh and purified infection. Both of which, the weak pup needed. He also needed rest to replenish his drained youki required to heal himself.

Slowly, Kagome could feel her warm reiki climbing up the skinny arms and legs, till it completely filled Banu with a gentle glow that eased him into a soothing sleep as the wound carefully began to close up.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome could sense Emi's unease but she didn't have the time to calm the worried mother. The wound was deep and had started to grow infected before his natural healing abilities could jump in to save him. All of her focus was required to save him.

Already starting to feel her energy waning, Kagome pushed all she could as the last few threads of flesh finally knit themselves together. Sweat beaded on her brow beneath her wrappings.

Struggling to take a breath, she studied the wound as carefully as she dared to ensure all the impurities were healed from it. She needed Banu to heal, to rest and then get up and play with the other pups again. She needed Akemi to tease her brother and have him stick his tongue out in retaliation. She needed him back.

A final flash of reiki and Kagome slowly removed her shaking hands from the pup's sleeping form. Sighing with quiet relief, the tiny hunter turned on his side and yawned before slipping into deeper slumber.

Emi stifled a cry of joy and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She'd done it. Banu was saved and would be alright. Now, if the room would only stop spinning.

"No."

The deep voice had the priestess suddenly snapping her frantic gaze back towards the entrance as Emi gasped in horrified shock. There Kagome stared at Koga's tall form, bright blue eyes locked on her with a hard gaze that spoke of barely contained shock. This was bad.


	13. Chapter 13 The Great Escape (part 1)

Chapter 13

The Great Escape (part 1)

Words lodged themselves in Kagome's throat as she struggled with what to say. How much had he seen? What had he heard or felt when she'd used her abilities? However, the hard look in his bright eyes killed whatever Kagome could hope to say in defense to what just happened.

Keep calm, keep calm, she repeated in her head. Ookami could smell fear. If she panicked now, there was no going back.

"It was you."

Too late. The harsh rasp caused a chill to shoot up Kagome's spine.

"All this time," the alpha growled as he took a step towards the women. "It was you."

"Koga-sama, please, if you'll just listen to—"

"Shut up, miko," he snarled, taking another step closer.

Kagome felt her back stiffen at the rise of youki in the small room. He was nearly beyond control. Emi covered Banu with her body, shielding him from any possible attacks as Kagome rose quickly to her feet, backing up as cautiously as possible.

"My patience disappeared days ago, human," the alpha continued as he slowly advanced. "And, every step of the way has been one obstacle after another. And, the whole time, it was you."

"Koga-sama, I realize you're upset but—"

"Upset?" the male barked in cruel humor as he suddenly stopped. "I'm not upset. I'm done."

Kagome froze, blinking in confusion. "What?"

Quicker than she thought possible, Koga lunged himself the remaining space across, clamping his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could scream as powerful arms wrapped tightly about her. The world tilted when Kagome felt herself jerked off the ground and pressed to the hard metal of the alpha's chest-plate.

"Keep your mouth shut," the menacing growl rumbled low, causing Emi to nod in submission as she remained poised over her sleeping pup. She didn't dare move.

Kagome watched helplessly as Koga started edging her out of the cave, keeping an iron-clad grip on her till they reached the shadowed tunnels. Her wide eyes jerked about in frantic desperation. Where was Riku? Why wasn't he stopping them?

Once they were out of sight, Koga suddenly took off at a near break-neck speed, causing Kagome to shut her eyes against the sting of air. How could he possibly move this fast?

A lurching halt had Kagome swallowing frantically to keep her stomach down as Koga snarled about the dark room.

"Get up," he ordered, his voice a razor's edge.

Kagome didn't dare move as the sounds of hurried rustling filtered about the cave. Who was he talking to?

"Koga?"

"What's going on?"

"What's with the human?"

"We're out of here," Koga stated, his tone brokering no argument.

Kagome resisted the urge to shudder. Just wait. She just needed to wait and an opportunity would present itself.

"Wha—"

"Why?"

"May I present, the source of the great power we've been look for," the alpha sneered as he gave Kagome a sharp shake.

"HUH?!"

"You gotta be kidding."

"Move it," Koga ordered as he turned sharply back to the cave's entrance. "We're going home."

"I couldn't agree more, Koga-sama."

The oily voice had Kagome's breath hitching as she spied Gorou's hunched form slide from the surrounding shadows. Koga huffed sharply behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"To accompany you," Gorou replied as if that explained everything. "We had a deal, after all."

"Did we?"

Kagome felt a chill at the alpha's tone. This wasn't going to end well.

"As I remember it, the deal was dependent on what you told me," Koga quipped as he shifted his hold on her.

"I tried," Gorou argued. "But, you never waited for me."

"Not my problem," he rasped, his voice turning more growl than anything.

"You owe me. It's because of me you even found out."

"What are you going on about?" Koga demanded.

"The hunter, Riku, was guarding the cave entrance," the lowly male growled. "I dealt with him."

A lump lodged in Kagome's throat as the several possibilities ran through her mind of how Gorou 'dealt' with the male. She hoped he was still breathing.

"I see," Koga replied, the prick of claws starting to dig into Kagome's skin.

"Besides, the human is obedient only to me," Gorou pushed. "You need me to control her."

"The human belongs to you?"

A sickening grin stretched across the male's scarred face, making Kagome want to scream in denial. However, struggling was useless against the tight grip the Ookami warrior had on her. She was trapped and there was no way out.

"Yes," Gorou replied, his confidence rising. "I'm her master."

"Well, then…"

Faster than Kagome could follow, sharp claws raked across the male's chest, sending him to his knees and staring in horrified dismay. Blood pooled about him, as his breath started to wheeze with an almost gurgling sound.

Kagome stared in choked shock as the sickening drip, drip, drip of blood fell from Koga's raised claws.

"I guess, she has no ties to the tribe, now," he stated with a cruel smirk. "Thanks for clearing that up."

Kagome trembled against his chest-plate as the alpha flicked the remaining blood from his fingers before he called over his shoulder.

"They'll scent the blood soon. Let's go."

Without a thought, the male then took off down the tunnel again, the hurried steps of his tribesmen following behind them.


	14. Chapter 14 The Great Escape (part 2)

Chapter 14

The Great Escape (part 2)

So many voices roared about the large cave, it took everything Shiro had not to go feral. All the Elders were dead-set on swearing it wasn't their fault and the alpha had dealt with about as much as he could take.

"Silence!"

Almost too quickly, the others obeyed, the last remnants of their yelled statements echoing through the air. Shiro scanned the group with sharp eyes, his features already starting to shift.

"Who received the information?" he demanded, his voice more a growl than words.

All eyes immediately locked on Toshiro, the elder wolf's snout curling back in a threatening snarl.

"Don't blame the trap on me," he growled. "My informant was trust-worthy."

"And, where did he get the message?" Shiro countered, eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Ask him yourself," Toshiro barked. "He's never far from the den. Gorou will tell you where he got it."

"Gorou?"

What was the elder doing with that craven little worm? Whatever the reason that fool held the answers Shiro needed.

"Find Gorou!" he ordered down the dark tunnel. "Tell him to come to me."

"Alpha…."

The low groan had every hair on Shiro's neck standing on end as he watched two of his hunter half-drag a hunched body between them, blood dripping from a gaping wound in its abdomen. The head was hanging towards its chest but even from the entrance, the alpha could still spot it was Gorou.

Rushing to the body, he tried to lift the male's chin.

"We found him crawling on his belly down one of the tunnels," Taro replied. "Said he had to see you."

"Gorou, what hap—"

"Koga…."

The weak rasp had Shiro snapping his gaze up to the hunters before he focused on the dying male again.

"It was Koga," he continued. "Hurry….alpha… He has her….."

"What?"

"The human….. He found out…."

A chill shot down Shiro's back as he saw the male's body go lax in the hunter's grip. Gorou was gone. Standing to his full height, the large alpha released a howl that shook the walls of the cave, crying out vengeance.

"Find Koga!" he snarled. "Bring him to me. Now!"

SSS

Kagome found herself conflicted on what to feel as she bounced slightly in Koga's hold.

Gorou had been a slimy insect that might as well crawl on his belly but, that was…..cruel. Then, Riku's face flashed through the priestess' mind and she couldn't bring herself to pity that spineless fool too much. Riku had done nothing to deserve whatever had happened to him and poor Emi was worried enough about her pup.

Please, don't let her gain her pup only to lose her mate.

Unfortunately, Kagome had other worries at the moment. For, who knows how long, Koga and his hunters had been running about the winding dark tunnels of the den like rats in a maze. It was obvious they were scrambling for a way out and were just shy of getting themselves lost.

The constant twists and turns were increasing Koga's irritation to the point Kagome could tell silence was her friend at the moment. So, she didn't tell them of the few exit tunnels they'd passed twice in their mad dash to separate themselves from the others. Besides, Kagome didn't care how dire the situation, she wasn't aiding in her own kidnapping.

Sudden hurried steps pounded down an adjoining tunnel, causing Koga and his hunters to pin themselves to the rough walls in the shadows as a group of males rushed passed them. Kagome felt the instinctive urge to scream but the tightening of Koga's grip on her mouth was a silent warning otherwise. It wasn't till the sound faded down the hall that Koga relaxed his hold slightly.

"What do we do, Koga?" Ginta asked, his soft voice trembling with barely contained fear. "They're everywhere."

"No doubt the exits will already be guarded," the other hunter added in his own gruff rasp. "They'll be expecting us."

Hope started to bloom in Kagome's chest like a flower. That was true. The tribe had to know by now, if they were searching this desperately. Had they found Gorou's body? Probably. The smell of blood still clung heavily in Kagome's nose from Koga's hands. An Ookami's nose was even more powerful and would catch the scent in the air. The hunters would find them and….

"Then, let's take a route they don't expect."

Kagome cocked a brow in confusion. What could he mean by that?

A sharp turn and the swiftly moving walls of the tunnels zipped quickly by Kagome's head as the small group took turn after blinding turn. It was getting to the point the priestess was nearly experiencing whiplash. However, a noticeable crack in one of the walls had Kagome stiffening in Koga's hold. She knew where they were going.

A sudden tight squeeze had Kagome and Koga sliding through a hidden break in a supposedly dead-end of a tunnel, the two hunters slipping in behind them. No torches lit the way and the clinging scent of water dripped from the walls. Wet heat grew more and more prevalent the further they went till finally, the thick steam of the hot-spring drifted through the cavern air.

Reminiscent fury shook through Kagome as she remembered what happened the last time she and this alpha were here and she resisted the urge to bite the hand still clamped over half her face. As if the rusted tang of blood in her nose wasn't suffocating enough. What did he think he was going to accomplish going this way?

"Koga, I don't get it," the hunter with the white mohawk replied. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting out," the alpha snapped in return.

"In a hot-spring?" Ginta added.

"No, you idiot," Koga growled. "Through the water source that feeds it."

Fear dropped in Kagome's gut like a stone. He couldn't mean to….

Thrashing violently in the alpha's hold, Kagome was thankful her element of surprise caused him to release her and she stumbled a few shaky steps away from him. Koga's furious glare met her as she spun to face him.

"This is as far as I go," she commanded, putting as much distance between herself and the males as possible.

"You really think so?" Koga challenged, popping his neck in open irritation.

"I'm human," Kagome snapped, stating the obvious.

"I noticed," he replied with a huff.

"Even if I wanted to go with you, I can't stay under-water long enough to do what you're thinking," Kagome explained. "You'd only drown me."

"Water's moving fast," Koga answered with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "You might make it."

Kagome swallowed as she brought her hands up, still backing away slowly. She needed him to see reason…..somehow.

"Koga-sama, I understand your frustration in this, but you have to admit, this is crazy. I can't hold my breath like you can. And, I'm slowing you down. If you go now, I can direct the tribe another direction and give you a head start."

"Koga, maybe we should take her advice," Ginta whispered. "Shiro's not gonna be happy about Gorou."

"Shut up," the alpha snapped, his tone nearly feral as he took a step in Kagome's direction. "You don't get it, do you, human? I'm not a patient male, and we've run out of time. So, are you coming willingly or am I going to dunk you by force?"

Kagome knew she wasn't helpless. Already she could feel her reiki starting to rise to the surface of her palms. But, there was only so much room in the cavern. She needed more space if she was going to fight this male off. To use her abilities in here would mean it could spread to other tunnels and other Ookami could be hurt. But, she didn't want to drown to death, either!

"They went this way!"

The sudden yell had Koga reacting faster than Kagome expected. Sharp claws wrapped around her waist and suddenly, they were on the water's edge.

"Deep breath," he growled in her ear just before they flung themselves into steaming water.


	15. Chapter 15 The Great Escape (part 3)

Chapter 15

The Great Escape (part 3)

Koga knew the move was reckless. He wasn't delusional. But, a part of him felt he was justified in his decisions. A human. A pathetic human. He'd been chasing his tail for days and the power had stared him in the face….twice.

When he first realized what he was seeing in the healing cave, he was sure you could have knocked him over with a stiff breeze. But, shock had quickly shifted to indignation and finally fury. Fury was good. Fury, Koga could deal with. It was then that he knew what to do.

The human had been easy enough to grab and Koga wouldn't deny killing that fool, Gorou, gave him a distinct amount of pleasure. Now, he just hoped the choice to go through the water-source wasn't a mistake.

Koga and his hunters were fine, even though the pull of current was strongly against them. They could push their way through the waters. The human, however, he wasn't so sure. Despite the tightly wrapped bandages covering her face, he could tell she was struggling to hold her breath with the rest of them. She needed air soon.

Gritting his teeth, Koga dug his heels in to push himself against the current with each fighting step, his lungs starting to burn with exertion. However, all the alpha came in contact with above his head was solid stone. The water rushing through was filling the passage, leaving no opening for them to even sip at the air. They had no choice but to push through.

A final burst of energy and Koga started to run at full tilt forward, clutching the human tightly to him. He didn't go through all of this for her to just drown now. She wasn't getting out of this that easy!

Koga wasn't sure what surprised him more when he suddenly shot through the surface of the water to stumble in a heap on the rocky bank at the base of the mountain. Inhaling deeply, the cleansing burn of air in his lungs was a welcome pain he reveled in. It had worked. It had actually worked.

Frantic gagging and wet coughing shook Koga out of his victory as he snapped his gaze to the shaking human gripping the slick stones beside him.

"You're crazy," she bit out between coughs.

"Shut up," he growled, half-heartedly. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You didn't know?!"

Her indignation would almost be amusing if Koga wasn't already ticked off at this whole fiasco.

"I said you'd make it; you made it," he groused as he pushed himself to his feet, scanning the rushing water for his two hunters for poke through.

"You said I **might** make it," the human snapped, sitting up on her legs.

"And, you did."

What did she want? An apology? That wasn't going to happen. Besides, Koga had more important things to deal with than some human's hurt feelings. What was taking his men so long?

Suddenly, two heads shot through the violent current, struggling to grip whatever hold they could grab onto.

"Finally," Koga growled as he turned back towards the stunned human. "Quit wasting time and come up."

No sense in letting them think he was relieved to see them. They weren't out of danger, yet.

"Alright, we'll go around the base in a wide circle and hit the border before they even think to—"

"KOGA!"

The young alpha gritted his teeth as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

All around the small group, hunters leapt from the surrounding trees, forming a wide circle about them. Each warrior brandished a weapon and held the familiar gleam of bloodlust in their eyes. They were begging for a fight. To top it all off, Shiro's hulking form landing on the other bank, sharp eyes glowing in rage.

Despite the horrified squawking of Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga resisted the urge to smirk at the irony of the situation. It seemed they had come full circle.

"Koga of the Eastern Ookami tribe, you have much to answer for."

SSS

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh with relief as she took into account the number of hunters circling them. Finally. She could get away from this insanity and maybe come to an understanding.

"You think I have to answer for this? If anything, **you** owe me, Shiro!"

Or, maybe not.

If Koga's tone was any indication, the arrogant male believed he was in the right and wasn't in possible danger. He was going to get them all killed at this rate. Kagome had seen what happens to those stuck in the middle of a yokai battle.

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Koga," the large alpha snarled back.

"Really?" Koga snorted right before Kagome was snatched up by her arm, causing her to cry out in surprise. "You're going to tell me you owe me nothing? Think carefully, Shiro."

A shudder ran down Kagome's spine at the edge roughening the young alpha's voice. It was the same warning fury she'd heard right before Gorou dropped in front of her. Already, the prick of his claws started to grow against her skin. This needed to calm down, fast.

"Our brothers die by the day at the forefront and you dare dangle the power to save them in front of my face while pretending to not know what I'm talking about," Koga snarled, his grip tightening painfully around Kagome's arm. "A human, no less!"

Shiro looked conflicted to Kagome, his posture tense as he glanced about his warriors before landing back on Koga. She pitied him in this. He was literally stuck in a catch-twenty-two. There was no right answer for this and it was all her fault. She'd put the tribe in this position and she had to get them out.

"Let me go," she ordered in a deceptively soft voice.

This caused Koga to give her a sharp shake. "You stay out of this, human."

"Let me go," Kagome repeated, planting her feet firmly beneath her in preparation.

"I said, keep quie—"

"Let me go!"

Swinging blindly, Kagome landed a loud smack across Koga's cheek, stunning the young alpha enough for her to step away from him. Crouching low, Kagome could feel the familiar warmth of her reiki pulsing softly in her palms. She'd make him see reason. Even if she had to hammer it into his thick skull.

"They hid it from you for me," she huffed, as she kept her gaze firmly locked in the shocked alpha. "They were protecting me because I've been helping to shield them from the Birds of Paradise. They felt they owed me. If you want someone to blame over this, blame me."

No-one dared move as Koga's eyes sharpened from his shock in an almost studying sort of concentration. Kagome wasn't sure if she liked the expression on his face or not. He didn't seem the type to be deep in thought very often and that made this whole situation unpredictable. However, the self-assured smirk that pulled at his lips was even more disconcerting to her.

"That fool, Gorou, never owned you, did he?" he replied, a smoothness returning to his deep voice.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she struggled to grasp where he was going with this. "N-no, he didn't. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Shiro," Koga called across the river, bright eyes never leaving Kagome. "You really want to do this? You should know that coward tried to rat you out! Was willing to betray the tribe to raid human villages in the forefront. He also did something to Riku, whatever it was. I did you a favor taking him out."

Kagome huffed at the arrogant Ookami. Was he ignoring her challenge? He wasn't exactly ignoring her as far as pretending she wasn't there but his unbreakable attention locked on her while he spoke to Shiro across the way was even more infuriating than she expected. He didn't find her a threat!

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Koga challenged. "Or, are you butt-sore to lose a pet human? Let it go, Shiro. Walk away and this all ends here."

Tense silence hung heavy about the mountain-base, the thunderous pounding of water rolling in Kagome's ears.

"You know I can't do that, Koga," Shiro called back, unsheathing his sword and hopping to the other side of the river. "You're not leaving that easily."

"Shiro-sama, please," Kagome called, her voice turning frantic. "This isn't worth it."

"He shamed his host and tried to steal from us," Shiro replied.

"I saved your hide!" Koga countered with the cock of his dark brow. "Lot of good it did me."

"Shiro, you don't want to do this. Aiko needs you!"

That caused the large alpha to stop mid-step, dark eyes sharpening in suspicion. "What's the matter with Aiko?"

Kagome sighed. She really didn't want him to find out this way but if it might help settle him….

"She's pregnant, Shiro," Kagome breathed carefully. "You're going to be a father. Please."

Shiro stood so still, the priestess wondered if he'd even heard what she'd said. Was he in shock? She noticed the grip on his hilt began to shake. Kagome quickly pressed further.

"I know you feel responsible for me and you want to keep everyone safe in the tribe but, is this worth the risk? I'll go with Koga. I'll help him. It could end the war for your people. It could end the war for your son."

Everything happened all at once, it was hard for Kagome to follow. Shiro and Koga locked eyes and the priestess could almost swear an agreement passed between them. Then, suddenly, Shiro lunged towards them, weapon raised to strike. At the same time, Koga raced towards Kagome, scooping her up over his shoulder and running like the hounds of death were on his tail. Koga's hunters followed close behind, scrambling away from the other warriors all fighting to get close to the retreating group.

Kagome had no idea how they'd made an opening in the tight ring around them but the snarling and yelling of Ookami, warrior and beast alike, was all around them. Every once-in-a-while, Shiro would appear in her line of vision but he was always quickly gone before she could fully understand what was happening. Was he fighting them after all?

That was the problem with being a human in a yokai fight. Everything was always faster than her naked eye could see.

Koga's strides were smooth and swift, only jerking up sharply every now and then to avoid an in-coming attack. However, a finally hard leap upward had Kagome feel as if she was floating in mid-air as her soaked hood flapped sharply about her head in the wind.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the breath-taking landscape beneath them of the mountain and surrounding forests. Even from the highest tunnels, she'd never seen a more perfect picture. However, the sudden drop had a shriek of terror lodging in her throat as the same wind whistled harshly in her ears.

An armored shoulder slammed painfully into her gut when they finally landed, causing Kagome to gag as she struggled to take a breath. But, they had stopped moving. On top of that, it was quiet. Wriggling slightly, Kagome struggled to get a look at where they were. What was happening now?

"Hold still," Koga's deep voice growled as he swatted at her thigh in warning.

An indignant snort huffed from Kagome as she started to kick in protest.

"I don't have to hold still," she argued. "Get your hands off me! And, don't you dare smack me again."

"Those should be my words," the alpha snarled before he unceremoniously dropped her on the ground at his feet. "Be grateful you're breathing, human. I've killed warriors for less."

Turning to face him, Kagome only then noticed the change in scenery. The Northern mountains were farther away than she expected. Realization shot through her like an arrow.

"Figured it out now, did you?"

Kagome snapped her irritated gaze to the arrogant alpha smirking down at her, fists planted firmly on his hips.

"Northern tribe is far behind us. You're in **my** territory, now."

SSS

Shiro shook his head as he turned back towards the tribe's den. They'd made it. There was no point in continuing the chase. The Elders wouldn't be happy but, at the moment, Shiro didn't find he cared. He had more important worries to deal with; like finding out who lied to that coward, Gorou.

"Alpha!"

Shiro stopped as Taro raced towards him, spear clutched tightly in his grip.

"Alpha, they've made it," the hunter informed. "All of them. What do we do?"

"What else?" Shiro asked with a shrug. "We go home."

Taro nodded with the grudging respect of a warrior before taking off to round up the others. In a moment of final indulgence, Shiro glanced back over his shoulder towards the distant border.

'Good luck, Kagome. I've done what I can.'


	16. Chapter 16 Now, what?

Chapter 16

Now What?

'You're in my territory now.'

Kagome could only stare in stunned silence at the smirking yokai as she tried to grasp exactly what she'd just gotten herself into. Still soggy from the little adventure through the water-tunnel, the priestess found herself conflicted with the urge to go back to the tribe and the want to smack that cocky grin off the young alpha's face.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome resisted the urge to tell him exactly what she thought of him. Unfortunately, being in his territory meant the rules had changed. He was in charge of her life and Kagome was back to square one as far as usefulness was concerned. A new tribe meant no-one knew her from adam's aunt and she had to rely on Koga's good graces. And, he knew it.

The huffing of his men as they scampered out of the trees behind them, broke the spell that seemed to link the two from their staring showdown.

"There you two are," Koga muttered, unimpressed as he effectively ignored Kagome.

"Yeah," the warrior with a white Mohawk rasped. "Wasn't sure we'd make that last ridge though…. Shiro was really putting on a show there."

"No kidding," Ginta added.

"Show?"

Kagome blinked in confusion as all three yokai locked eyes on her. The young alpha shook his head as he muttered something low, which only caused Kagome to bristle with frustration. What was she missing?

"He let us go," Koga answered sharply. "Probably thanks to you. But, he had more men and more time than we did to get here."

"Then,…why did he attack?"

Koga huffed in open indignation. "You've been among Ookami for years and you gotta ask that?"

Kagome didn't appreciate the mocking tone but the statement had her considering for a moment. She supposed Shiro didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He'd summoned his best warriors to take on Koga and had been called out for it. Ookami were proud yokai. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't back down.

Kagome sighed in grateful relief. At least he and the rest of the tribe would be alright.

"We better get moving," the alpha ordered as he quickly scanned the horizon. "We got a few days of travel before we reach the den and the Birds of Paradise will come out to hunt soon."

Kagome started to rise on shaky legs before she suddenly felt herself pinned to the ground. Wide brown eyes stared up in horror as Koga loomed over her with a determined spark in his gaze.

"First thing's first, though," he growled as he raised a clawed hand.

Panic starting to take over, Kagome kicked and writhed beneath his hand holding her in place as she struggled to get out from under him. However, a sharp tug and the ripping of fabric about her head startled the young priestess into stillness as she watched worn linen strands flutter slightly in Koga's lifted claws.

Almost in a daze, she stared as the destroyed wrappings fell and flew away before she locked eyes with the young male on top of her. The rush of fresh air and warm sunlight on her face left her breathless as she waited for Koga's next move. But, the alpha remained still, bright eyes staring in that studying sort of way as Kagome took steadying breath after breath.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"There," he replied as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Time to get rid of that useless shit. We know what you look like. No point in hiding it, now."

Not even bothering to look back towards her, Koga took a few steps ahead of the group, looking one way or the other as Kagome sat up.

What had just happened?

A gentle breeze pulled at stray hairs about her head, causing her to sigh with relief. It had been too long since she'd felt something so good.

Looking up, she spotted both of the other hunters staring in stunned shock at her, causing Kagome's brow to furrow in confusion. Even Ginta was acting like she had grown another head before their eyes. Then again, they'd never seen her face before so, Kagome figured it must not look like they'd expected.

What did she look like, anyway? Kagome figured it must be a fright. She'd been so determined to keep her scent hidden, Kagome had never even taken the opportunity to study her face lately. It wasn't like the tribe had a spare mirror she could use.

Well, regardless, what they saw was what they got.

"Come on!"

Koga's gruff snarl had the other three startling as he glared in frustration at them. Kagome shook her head slightly as she pushed herself to her feet.

Well, nothing to do now but go with them. A part of her wondered what was going to happen once they reached Koga's tribe. But, Kagome wasn't about to fool herself. She would do her job and disappear. She wouldn't let **him** find her again. There was no getting around that.

Either way, she had to be useful. That was her only chance of surviving. Again.

Attention! Attention!

Hello, wonderful people! Thank-you for following thus far. Real quick. THIS IS NOT ENDING! But, I don't believe in fanfics following more than one story arc. You start wondering when they will end. So, instead, I will be continuing the next story in a new fanfic. It's easy to find! The Wolf and the Miko (Part 2). Same rules will apply. Alternate Universe. No Inuyasha, Ayame, or modern setting. But, Yes to Naraku, the Shikon jewel, and any-other characters I wish to add. Also, there might be some new appearances of familiar characters. ;) Please don't abandon me now! Love you all and hope you enjoy the next stage in Koga and Kagome's story. XD


	17. Chapter 17 Announcement, Announcement!

Announcement, Announcement!

Hello, wonderful readers! I'm so glad you are following my next work, The Wolf and the Miko (Part 2)! There is so much fun I can't wait to do with this. Anyway, just letting you know, I'm planning to possibly get this story published. Not an Inu fan-fic, of course. But, I think the plot has potential in a neutral sort of setting. Please, please, please! Let me know what you think. I welcome critique of all kinds! I only ask, it be constructive and respectful. If you didn't like something, tell me. But, explain why. 'This is crap.' Doesn't help me. Let me know where I can improve. Now, I realize this is a rough-draft, not finished product. But, it seems to be getting regular positive reactions. Anyway, your help would be most appreciated. Alright, love you all! And, please continue to follow Koga and Kagome's adventures. XD


End file.
